Noah, are you ok?
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers? Puck/Kurt. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**Everytime I watch an episode, I come up with a fic idea. This was the only one I can actually be bothered to write. I saw Preggers, The Rhodes Not Taken and Vitamin D on Sunday, and this came into my head that night, so I wrote some bits of it on my phone late that night. Here's the end result. I think it got a little OOC towards the end. Oh well.**

**--**

Puck could not believe that Kurt (the girly-singing, girly-dancing, Broadway-loving gay freak), with the help of Puck's own touchdown, managed to win the first game of the season for the team. But Puck couldn't help but be happy that the team had actually won a game. That was until he turned and saw Quinn and Finn celebrating. Hugging and kissing. It made him feel sick. Why should he, the father of Quinn's baby, have to watch from the sidelines? It wasn't fair!

Puck shook his head and turned away from the couple. He had to get away from them. So he walked away.

--

Kurt couldn't help but be happy that he had made his dad proud. He watched the crowd's and the teammate's reactions. It looked like someone had won the World Cup. Everyone was in a frenzy. Except one. Puck looked upset as he walked away from all the madness. Kurt had to follow him. He didn't even like Puck. Puck threw him in the dumpsters and ruined his hair with slushies. But he had to make sure he was ok. They were teammates after all.

--

Puck watched as the people on the oval slowly left. Most of the lights had been turned off; there was one on about ten metres from him and one on the opposite side of the field. It was because of the darkness that Puck didn't see Kurt sit beside him until he spoke. 'Noah, are you ok?' Puck almost fell off the railing. 'What the hell are you doing sitting there Hummel?' Kurt smiled and Puck leant back a little. Hummel was starting to scare him.

'I saw you walk off looking quite upset, so I thought I'd see why you were upset.' Puck blinked and wished it was all a dream, but Kurt was still sitting next to him, in quite a close proximity also. Kurt's eyes shone in the minimal light. They were a soft green. They were beautiful. _What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell are you calling Kurt's eyes' beautiful? He is _gay _for goodness sake! _'Why?' Kurt blinked. 'Huh?' 'Why did you come see if I was ok? You hate me.' 'I don't actually. Ok…well I do. You throw me in the dumpsters and ruin my clothes and put slushies in my hair and ruin that too. But you're my teammate. I don't like seeing a teammate upset.'

Puck just stared at Kurt. Puck couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kurt's lips were. He could just lean forward and – _oh_! Kurt's lips were so soft too. Puck realised at that second that he was kissing Kurt Hummel. He was about to pull away until – _oh_! Kurt could kiss, he really could. Better then any of the girls he had kissed and – _oh_! Kurt knew how to work his tongue around Puck's in a way that made him moan. That was not right. Kurt should not make him moan like – _oh_! Kurt was moaning too now. He was clearly turned on too which was – _oh shit_! Now _he _was turned on! He couldn't do this. He couldn't get turned on from kissing a gay guy! The only thing he could do was pull away and run. So he did.

--

Puck didn't sleep at all that night. He tossed and turned and eventually just settled on staring at the ceiling. _Stupid bloody Kurt Hummel. I'm going to kill that kid._ Puck couldn't believe that Kurt had had such an effect on him. He saw him in football, and now Glee. He saw him walk the halls with that black chick and the wheelchair kid. He'd never payed any attention before though. Except when he threw him in dumpsters. And slushied him.

Puck realised that he spent a good portion of his school day around Kurt. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was actually fun. Kurt put a weird spin on everything. He danced his way through a football game. He roamed the halls like he owned them. He sang with his heart.

He was going to have to face Kurt the next day. It was his first day of Glee and there was also football training. _Please, just kill me now. Save Kurt the trouble._

--

Puck managed to avoid seeing Kurt for the majority of the day, but now it was Glee practice. Maybe he could fake a sickie and leave early? That was gutless though. And certainly not badass. Instead, Puck entered the room with Matt and Mike, his head held high. Kurt barely even looked his way while Mr Shue introduced them.

After they got settled into practice, that annoying short chick stood up and declared that she was quitting. Most of the group just rolled their eyes or shook their heads. Obviously they thought she would come back again and weren't all that worried.

'Alright guys, I guess we will have to work on _Don't Stop Believin'_ for Sectionals. Quinn, you take Rachel's part.' Puck hovered at the back while the others made a formation. 'Puck, you stand beside Kurt. Matt and Mike, you two stand beside Mercedes.' _Oh thanks Mr Shue. _Puck sulked his way up to the back and stood as far away as possible from Kurt. Kurt just watched him and smiled. 'Whatever disease you think I have, it's not contagious.'

Puck just ignored Kurt and the song started. He followed Kurt's movements. Kurt looked very elegant and relaxed. Puck looked very anxious and frigid. Mr Shue stopped the song. 'Puck, you need to relax. You're dancing like a robot. Watch Kurt.' Mr Shue turned to talk to Quinn and Puck glared daggers at his back. 'Ooh! Does Puck not like getting told what to do?' Puck swung to glare at Kurt instead. 'No. I don't like being forced to do something I don't want to do. Watching you dance is one of them. Relaxing is the other.'

Kurt just smiled and faced the front. The song started again. This time, Puck looked a little less frigid. That was until he turned to watch Kurt. Suddenly Puck became all frigid and robot-like again. The music stopped. 'Puck! Relax! You were doing great. What happened?' Puck just shrugged and looked at his feet. 'From the top guys!' Puck was completely hopeless this time. He kept looking at Kurt, who seemed to be watching him. Kurt winked and Puck fell completely out of step and ran into Mercedes. The music stopped and Puck just walked out of the room.

Mr Shue followed him. 'I can't do this. I can't dance.' Mr Shue put an arm on Puck's shoulder. 'You can do this Puck. I saw you at the game last night. You danced great then. What's happening now? Every time you look at Kurt, you fall right out of step. Did something happen between you? Do you need to sort it out?' Puck sighed and looked back into the room. Kurt was watching him. 'Yeah.' 'Alright, I'll go get Kurt. Don't take too long. We need to get this perfect before the end of practice.'

Mr Shue walked back into the room and pulled Kurt aside. Puck watched Kurt's face change. He looked a little pissed. Once Kurt was outside the room with him, he looked even more pissed. 'Puck, you're ruining the whole song! The singing was good and everyone was dancing well except for you! What the hell is your –' Puck cut Kurt off. 'You're my problem. Every time I look at you, I suddenly become all nervous. I don't know what the fuck is going on.'

Kurt's face softened a little. 'You get nervous around me?' Puck nodded and sighed. 'I think it's because of what happened last night. I can't get that out of my mind.' Puck slide down the wall until he was sitting. Kurt copied. 'Why? Why can't you get that out of your mind?' Puck didn't dare look at Kurt. He would melt again. 'I don't know. I tell myself that I didn't enjoy it, but I did. I tell myself that I don't like you, but I do. I tell myself that I can't fall for a gay guy but,' Puck looked up at Kurt, 'I think I have. I can't stand upright around you. I can't look at you without my heart pounding. I can't…'

Kurt put his hand on Puck's shoulder. Surprisingly, Puck didn't shake it off. 'I can't stop thinking about you Noah. I don't hate you. You just…you have ruined half my wardrobe. And that annoys me. But I can't get last night out of my mind.' Puck's eyes widened. Kurt smiled and leant forward. 'You're starting to grow on me Noah Puckerman.' Puck smiled and filled the gap between them.

The kiss was better then last night's. This one had feelings. So many feelings. Love, hate, happiness, anger. But it made the kiss all that much better. 'Woohoo! Go Kurt!' Puck pulled away and glanced back at the doorway. Mercedes was standing there grinning. Soon the rest of the club had joined her. 'What happened? What did we miss?' Puck and Kurt glanced at each other. 'Want to show them?' Kurt grinned and yanked Puck's head forward. Their lips meet and half the club gasped.

'Puck's gay?' 'Kurt's gay?' 'They're together?' Finn just stared at his best friend. He turned to Quinn. 'At least he's happy, right?' She nodded and glanced at the father of her baby. At least he wouldn't try and crack on to her anymore. The two boys broke apart. 'Now that everything is sorted, can we get back to practice?' Everyone turned to Mr Shue, who was looked at Puck with an amused expression.

Everybody rushed back in and took their places. The music started again. Puck glanced at Kurt. He grinned at him and Puck felt the sudden urge to make Kurt proud. The dancers started moving. Puck relaxed and put his heart into the dancing. He saw Kurt watching him out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Mr Shue, who was grinning widely. _Don't stop believin'_ Puck watched Finn and Quinn sing. They sang like they were deeply in love. They probably were.

_Hold on to the feelin'_ Kurt nudged his leg. He looked over at him. Kurt looked like he was moving something. Puck was lucky enough to know remotely how to lip-read. _It's time to try defying gravity._ Puck raised an eyebrow. Kurt just smiled. 'Hey! You two! Concentrate!' Puck smirked and turned back to the front. 'You two can be all googly-eyed later. Now, we have to practice! I want this perfect!'

--

Two more attempts later and they finally got it perfect. 'Finally guys! Now just do it like that at Sectionals and we will be fine!' Everyone just grumbled and collected their stuff. Puck grabbed his football gear and headed for the door. 'Hey Puck, wait up!' Puck stopped. 'Hey mate. So you and Kurt hey?' Puck looked up at Finn. 'Surprise?!' 'Hey, I don't mind. I like Kurt. I think he's pretty cool. As long as you're happy mate.' Puck nodded. 'It's strange. I used to hate Kurt. I'd throw him in the dumpsters and throw slushies on him, but now…I don't know, something changed.'

Finn nodded, clearly confused. He clapped his friend on the shoulder. 'Well, don't break his heart, or I'll break you!' Finn grinned and Puck smiled wearily. 'Now, we have practice, so we should probably go before Coach yells at us again. For some reason, he doesn't like Mr Shue much.' Puck rolled his eyes. This kid was so dumb sometimes. 'Its coz his girlfriend, Ms Pillsbury, has the hots for Mr Shue.' 'She does?' Puck just patted Finn's shoulder. 'Yeah mate. Everyone can see it. Just like everyone could see that Kurt had the hots for you, but he chose me instead, because I'm hotter!'

Finn gasped and glared at Puck. Puck grinned and took off running. Finn followed. Kurt watched them from further down the hall. 'Honestly!'

--

**That's what I thought would have happened, but it didn't. But I can at least pretend it did! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**Ok. So I lied to whoever I told that this would be a one-shot. It took four or five people to convince me, but here is the second chapter. (It's unbetaed because my beta never got back to me). Enjoy!**

**--**

Even though Puck and Kurt spent the majority of football practice watching, staring and talking to each other, none of the team (except Mike, Matt and Finn) caught on about what was happening between them. Although, after practice, a few of Puck's teammates decided to confront him about it. 'What the hell were you doing talking to that gay kid? Nobody, except Finn, likes him.' Puck just smiled. 'Have you guys ever actually spoken to him?' The older player, Andrew, nodded. 'I needed his help with the dancing. He's even worse to talk to. And his face…it's just…ugh. Don't get me started on his clothes either.'

Puck looked past the group surrounding him and saw Kurt watching him. Suddenly Kurt smirked and pushed his way through the group. Andrew shoved Kurt when he reached the front but Puck caught him. Kurt stood up and dusted off his clothes. 'Is there something you want to tell them Kurt?' Kurt looked up at Puck. Puck raised an eyebrow and Kurt smirked again. He grabbed Puck's neck and yanked his head down. Puck grinned and then their lips met. Half the team gasped and the other half (minus Finn, Matt and Mike) just stared in shock at the two boys.

Puck pulled away a minute later. He stood up straight and turned to face the group. 'Any questions?' Nobody, not even Andrew, spoke. 'Alright then. I'll see you guys on Thursday then.' Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him away from the group and out the door. Kurt looked up at Puck. 'You know that makes whatever this is official now?' Puck shrugged. 'I just wanted those guys off my back.' Kurt laughed. 'That made it worse. They will slushie you now. You're one of us.' Puck stopped walking. They were at the school entrance. 'I've fucked this up now, haven't I?'

Kurt squeezed Puck's hand. 'Depends. Do you mind being bashed? By the people you used to call friends?' Puck glanced back into the school. Three of his football buddies were heading his way. And they didn't look happy. 'If they lay a hand on you, they're so gone!' The football boys had reached them. 'Aw look, it's the gay dork couple! They will probably get a song to sing for Geek Club now!' Puck just stared at the boys. 'What the hell do you want? Don't even think about laying a hand on him or so help me, I'll kill you!'

The older of the boys, Stephen Caverman, laughed. 'So if I was to say, do this,' Stephen put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, 'then you would kill me?' Puck's eyes darkened. Kurt pulled him away from the boys. 'Don't Noah. Please. They're not worth it!' Puck glared back at the boys. 'Fine. Whatever.' Stephen just grinned at Puck. 'Hey Puckerman, since you're gay now and all, how are you going to play football with no balls?'

Kurt's eyes widened as Puck's body clenched. 'That's it Caverman! You're dead!' Puck launched at Stephen and tackled him to the ground. Puck began laying punches into him and kids began surrounding them. 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Stephen caught Puck off-guard and laid a punch into his jaw. Puck's eyes darkened again and he swung at Stephen's face, hitting him square on the nose. A crack rumbled through the air. Mr Schuester picked that time to pull Puck off the other boy. Coach Tanaka had pulled Stephen off the ground too. 'What the hell is wrong with you Puck?' Puck wiped some blood from his lip. 'Stephen said I had no balls now that I was with Kurt.'

Mr Shue sighed. 'Puck, going out with Kurt is going to set you up with some horrible things to put up with. You're going to have to decide if being with him is really worth all of this.' Puck looked up at Mr Shue. 'Alright. Thanks Mr Shue. I'm assuming I'm going to have to go see Principal Figgins now?' Mr Shue nodded. 'Yes Puck. Fighting is not allowed. You know that!'

--

'So tell me again, what happened?' Puck just stared at his mum. 'I already told you once. Stephen said I had no balls, so I hit him. And just kept hitting him.' 'Yeah, I understand that. But why? Why did Stephen say that?' _Oh shit! Now I have to tell her!_ 'Uh, well, it's probably because I am gay…or at least bi.' Puck's mum's eyes widened a little. 'Pardon?' 'I'm gay Mum. As in I like guys. Well actually, no, that's wrong. I like one guy. It's so strange.'

Puck's mum pulled him into a hug. 'Oh honey!' Puck shut his eyes and dropped his head onto his mother's shoulder. 'Mum, I don't know if I can do this.' Puck's mum pulled away and stared at her son. He was barely holding back tears and he looked a mess. She really had no idea what was going on in his head these days. 'Ok Noah, how about you tell me how all this mess started and we will work from there, ok?'

Puck nodded. 'Right well, after our last football game, you know the one where Kurt played for the first time?' 'That new kicker?' 'Yeah, well after the game, I saw Finn and Quinn being all lovey-dovey and I got jealous. I walked off, away from everyone else. Kurt followed. I don't know why. He hates me. Or at least, he used to. Anyway, he said he wanted to see if I was ok since I was his teammate and I really wanted to kiss him, so I did. Then I worked out what I was doing and I ran away. I spent that night lying in bed trying to work out what the hell was happening to me. I realised that I actually liked Kurt. Like I _really_ liked him. And it was shocking to me.'

'Then the next day at school, at Glee practice, I couldn't concentrate and Kurt was making me go all weird. I couldn't dance, so I just walked out. Mr Shue followed me and told me to sort out whatever problems I had with Kurt. So we talked, and kissed and sorted it all out. Then today I told the rest of the football team. They didn't take it as well as the Glee club did. Then three came up to us after school and that's when I hit Stephen.'

Puck's mum just stared at her son. He had gone through so much, in less then a week. She had no idea what to say to him. 'Noah, honey. It seems you really like Kurt. And it's going to be a hard journey for the two of you. If you're willing to take things as they come, then I say, go for it. Be with Kurt. Be happy. But if you can't deal with all the teasing and the talking behind your back, then maybe you should just let Kurt go.'

Puck looked up at his mother. She was right, as usual. 'Wow Mum. Thanks. You've given me a lot to think about. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight.' Puck rose from the couch, kissed his mother on the cheek and headed to his bedroom.

--

Puck didn't sleep at all that night. At least by the time his mother came in to tell him to get ready for school, he had come up with a conclusion on what he was going to do. 'So, you think about what I said last night?' Puck nodded as he pulled on a nearby shirt. It didn't reek too badly. Nothing some good old cologne couldn't fix. 'Did you work out what you're going to do?' Puck nodded again. 'I'm going to tell Kurt that I can't do it. I can't take it. He's stronger then me. He took it from me after all these years. I-I'm just…I'm not strong. Not on the inside. And all the stuff Stephen said, it hurt real bad, and I don't know how much more I can actually take.'

Puck's mum just walked over and hugged her son. He was strong. Telling Kurt all of this was going to take some courage. Noah certainly had a lot of that. But the one thing she didn't know was how badly this would affect Noah. Knowing that he liked Kurt, but only being able to watch from afar. Noah didn't realise this yet, and she was hoping he would before he made his decision.

--

Puck should've known that the second he had walked through the school doors, the halls would go quiet and everyone would just stare at him. He glared at the majority of people who just stared at him and most of them went back to what they were doing. Others were actually brave enough to come up to him. 'Are you really gay?' (Uh no. Of course not. That's why I'm sticking my tongue down another guy's throat!) 'Are you and Kurt Hummel an item?' (Nope doofus. I just kiss him on a daily basis because I _feel_ like it.) 'Are you still badass with no balls?' (That one really hurt. _Nobody_ challenges his badassness!) 'So what's cock like?' (Some dumb freshman kid, who was obviously bi-curious)

Puck noticed then that Kurt was heading towards him from the other end of the hallway. Some of the kids noticed too and some even wolf-whistled. Others just looked completely disgusted. Kurt reached him and Puck leant down and kissed him. Kurt was smiling when Puck pulled back. 'Hey Kurt, can we talk for a minute? Elsewhere?' Kurt nodded and Puck grabbed his hand and dragged him into a nearby empty classroom.

'You know Noah, most people out there probably think we are gonna fuck in here.' Puck just shrugged. 'Let them believe what they want.' Kurt nodded. Then he reached up to pull Puck's head down to meet his lips. Puck savoured the kiss, since it would probably be their last. Especially once Kurt heard what he was going to say. 'So what did you want to talk about? Or did you not actually want to talk? Did you want to just make out with me?'

Actually, that did sound promising to Puck, but he had to go through with this. It wasn't fair to either of them if he didn't. 'I did actually want to talk to you. You know what happened yesterday with Stephen and the others?' Kurt nodded, his head tipping to the side. _Damn, he's being adorable. I can't be serious while he does that! _'Yeah well, I talked to Mum last night. I told her about you and she seemed ok with it.' 'So what's the problem then?'

'She also said something else. She said, if I stay with you, more of that stuff is going to happen. What happened in the hall, that was nothing compared to what I'm going to get. A-and…I don't know if I can deal with all that right now. I have a lot on my plate. I have my football, I have Glee and I have Quinn to deal with…' 'Quinn?' 'Oh, never mind. What I'm trying to say is…I don't think I can deal with pain. I have enough pain to deal with.' Kurt studied Puck for a moment. 'So what you're trying to say is that _I'm_ going to cause you pain, and _I'm_ not worth it because you have _enough_ pain to deal with already?' _Ah crap. He's angry now._

'Um. Kind of. I was kind of just going for the fact that I'm not strong enough to put up with the crap that you get about being gay and all.' Kurt's eyes were darkening. Puck took a step back. 'So what you're saying is…you're too weak to date me. Is that it? Or you're trying to let me down gently? Well guess what? That didn't work! Obviously I made a mistake thinking you had changed. You're still the same person Puck. You're still the same old Noah Puckerman. So, I don't want anything to do with you. Got it?'

'Yep.' 'Good.' Then Kurt stormed out. 'Ah crap!'

--

**So how was it? Got any ideas? Lay them into me in your review! Kthnxbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**Bring on the drama! :)**

**And thanks to TripleMelody for betaing this. I loved your feedback! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Nobody seemed to notice the fact that Puck and Kurt weren't even looking at each other. Puck was still getting a lot of shit about being gay and being with Kurt. Kurt was left alone for once in his life. Glee club rolled around at the end of the day and Puck just couldn't wait to get away from this school. Of course, he completely forgot that Kurt was a part of Glee Club.

'Ok guys. So today, I thought we would try something new. I noticed that there is some anger circulating throughout this group, so I thought we'd try an angry song. Get some of these feelings out. So I found a Bon Jovi song for us to do. It's called "You Give Love a Bad Name".' Matt and Mike cheered. Finn grinned. Even some of the girls looked excited. Bon Jovi was big shoes to fill.

'Alright so I want to see Puck give this song a go. Kurt, Finn, Matt, Mike and Artie, can you be back-up? And Finn, can you play the drums? Artie, can you play the guitar please?' The boys nodded and took the sheet music from Mr Shue. Puck flipped through the sheets as he took his place in the centre of the room. He knew this song. It was good for break-ups. Ironic really.

'Ok Puck, give it your best shot!' The band started playing, with Artie and Finn also playing. _Shot through the heart and you're to blame / Darlin' you give love a bad name. _Artie had a guitar solo here and damn, that kid could play! _An angel's smile is what you sell / You promise me heaven then put me through hell / Chains of love got a hold on me / When passion's a prison you can't break free. _It was time for back-up. _Oh! You're a loaded gun. _Insert awesome dance steps (which were yet to be made).

_Oh! There's nowhere to run / No one can save me / The damage is done / Shot through the heart and you're to blame / You give love a bad name / (Bad name) / I play my part and you play your game / You give love a bad name / (Bad name) / Hey, you give love…a bad name. _The girls were watching him in awe. Obviously he was doing something right. _Paint your smile on your lips / Blood red nails on your fingertips / A school boy's dream, you act so shy / Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye._

Puck noticed at around this time that he was actually singing to Kurt. Although the song should be reversed. Kurt was glaring daggers at him. _Whoa! You're a loaded gun / Whoa! There's nowhere to run / No one can save you / The damage is done / Shot through the heart and you're to blame / You give love a bad name / (Bad name) / I play my part and you play your game / You give love a bad name / (Bad name) / You give love, oh!_

Artie and Finn played wonderfully. Artie was rolling around in his wheelchair and Finn was grinning at Puck. Puck rushed up towards the back-ups and grabbed Kurt. Kurt glared at him. Puck handed Kurt the lyrics and joined the boys up the back. Kurt had no choice but to sing.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame /_ _You give love a bad name / I play my part and you play your game / You give love a bad name / (Bad name) / Shot through the heart and you're to blame / You give love a bad name / (Bad name) / I play my part and you play your game / You give love a bad name / (Bad name) _

Kurt sung every lyric directly to Puck. _You give love / You give love / (Bad name) / You give love / You give love / (Bad name)_ Some of the girls had jumped up to join in with Kurt. _You give love / You give love / (Bad name) / You give love / You give love. _The song finished and everyone started clapping. Mr Shue was grinning broadly and Puck walked over to congratulate Finn. 'Guys, that was fantastic! Especially the contrast between Puck's voice and Kurt's. Next time, Puck and Kurt should try singing it together.'

The two boys glanced at each other. Kurt glared and Puck just shrugged. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Everyone started picking up their things. Artie rolled over to Puck. 'Hey Puck, that was some good singing. You're really good!' Puck smiled. 'And you're a great guitar player Artie.' 'Thanks Puck. Hey, is everything alright with you and Kurt?' Puck froze for a second before picking up his jacket and standing upright. 'Um, well…we kind of broke up, you know.' Artie nodded. 'Well, as long as you're ok. And as long as Kurt's ok.' Puck nodded, doubtful that Kurt was ok.

'I'll go talk to him if you want.' Puck glanced at the boy in the wheelchair. He was a good kid. 'Thanks Artie. I'd appreciate it.' Artie nodded and rolled over to where Kurt was gossiping with Brittany. Puck decided to leave before Kurt stormed over to him. Kurt's eyes were already darkening.

--

Kurt watched Puck leave but was pulled out of his dark thoughts by Artie tapping his arm. 'Hey Kurt, are you ok?' Kurt forced a smile as he sat down to be at eye level with Artie. 'Sure. What makes you ask that?' Artie glanced at the doorway where Puck had been distracted by Finn. 'I heard you and Puck broke up.' Kurt followed Artie's eye line and his eyes darkened again as he fixed a death glare at Puck's back. 'Yeah, we did. But I'm fine.'

Artie turned back to Kurt and raised his eyebrow at the death glare. 'You sure? You're mastering that death glare pretty well.' Kurt forced his eyes away from Puck and smiled at Artie. 'Well I have to get it perfect for Sectionals, don't I? Something to give the other teams!' Artie smiled also. 'I'm glad you're ok Kurt. I have to go. I'll see you next week. Enjoy your weekend. Don't party too hard!' 'Oh I'll party hard, don't worry!'

--

It wasn't until Kurt got home that it actually hit him. Puck had told Artie. That made it official. Noah Puckerman had actually broken up with him. That's when the tears began to fall. He'd always hated Puck. That's what he told himself anyway. But about a year ago, about the time when Puck began to throw him into the dumpster, things changed between them.

Puck looked like he was literally in pain every time he threw Kurt into the dumpster. One time, Kurt swore he saw Puck's eyes water. It had to have been a trick of the light. Because until about a week before, Puck had hated him. Or had he? Kurt had been so sure…but not even Puck could have fallen for Kurt in less then two days. It had to be a long time thing. Maybe Puck hadn't have even known.

--

Puck stormed through the front door of his house and stomped up the stairs. He was angry and he wasn't sure why. Of course, his mother heard all of the stomping and came to investigate. She found Puck on his bed. She couldn't be sure, but she swore that he was crying, or at least about to. She strode into the room and sat down next to Puck. 'Oh honey, did he not take it well?' Puck looked up at his mother. He had been crying. Or it was a trick of the light.

'He took it really well, and that is what upsets me. He didn't do anything really except be a little bit angry.' Puck's mum just hugged him. There was no doubt that he was crying now. Her shirt was getting wet. 'I mean, he didn't even look upset. And that makes it hurt more, the fact that he didn't seem to care. I mean, we only went out for about three days, but still, I would have been upset if he had dumped me.'

'Oh honey, he's probably crying right now. Maybe he didn't want to do it in front of everyone else. Maybe he didn't want to show how weak he was.' Puck nodded into his mother's shirt. 'Maybe. Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow, make sure he's ok.' Puck's mum just nodded. She was sure that Kurt was fine. It seemed that this Kurt character was a lot stronger then he looked.

--

Kurt had decided to go and see Puck. He knew it was an extremely bad idea, but it had to be done. And obviously Puck wasn't manly enough to do it himself. It was 7pm on Friday night, so there was a good chance that Puck might not even be home. But it was worth a try. He had convinced his dad to drive him to Puck's place. He had told his father that it was practice for Glee. Thank god he hadn't met Puck yet.

Kurt knocked on the door and slowly backed away from the door, frightened of how whoever would open the door would react. He wasn't sure if Puck's parents even knew who he was. The door opened and it was a middle-aged woman. Obviously Puck's mum. She smiled at the sight of him. 'Hello Kurt. You here to see Noah?' Ok, so obviously she knew who he was. 'Uh yes actually. Is he home?' The woman nodded.

'You can go up and see him. Second door on the left. He's a bit upset. Maybe you'll cheer him up.' Kurt nodded and Puck's mum opened the door wider for him. He walked into the house. It was lovely. And Puck's mum was lovely too. He climbed the stairs and came to the second door on the left. Puck's mum was behind him and she knocked on the door. 'Noah, honey, you have a visitor.' There was some shuffling on the other side of the door. 'Who?' 'It's Finn dear. He thought you seemed a bit upset today at practice and wanted to see if you were ok.'

Kurt looked up at Puck's mum who just smiled at him. Puck's face was at the door seconds later. He hadn't noticed Kurt yet. 'Let him in then.' The door shut again and Puck's mum pushed him forward towards the door. 'He's ready for you.' Kurt smiled and turned the door handle. The door opened. Puck had his back to the door, staring out the window. Kurt shut the door. Puck turned and he stared at Kurt for a second before blinking a few times. 'You're not Finn.' 'Well obviously. You didn't stick your tongue in Finn's mouth…or did you?' Puck blinked again. 'Of course I didn't! Anyway, what are you doing here? And why did my mum lie to me?' Kurt sat down at the end of Puck's bed.

'Well, your mum obviously thought you needed to talk to me and you wouldn't have let me in if you knew it was me, would you?' Puck shook his head. 'Which brings me to why I am here. I don't get it. I don't get why you broke up with me. You are strong enough to put up with all of that. I know you are. So why did you do it?' Puck shut his eyes and turned back to the window. 'I'm not strong enough Kurt. Usually if someone says shit about me, I just bash them, but I can't bash everyone. And the looks that I was getting, that was worse then the words. People were disgusted with me.'

'So you're saying that I'm not worth being with? If you really liked me, you could push past all of that, or ignore it. But obviously you don't like me enough. I should've known really. Even when you were throwing me in the dumpster and the look you had on your face. I could tell then Noah. I knew then that you felt something, other then hatred, towards me. That's what got me intrigued in you in the first place. Then you kissed me, out of the blue. That was unexpected. But I knew that you obviously were ready to take the risk. And that was good enough for me. But now…it appears that I was wrong. You don't take risks Noah. You want to keep your reputation in tact and anything that will jeopardise that is not worth your time. I know your type Noah. You may have been the first one that I dated, but I knew that it was a bad idea from the start. So this is it Noah. Make your decision now. Either you take this risk with me, or we don't ever end up together. I won't wait for you.'

Puck turned back to Kurt, tears daring to fall from his watering eyes. 'I can't do it Kurt. I just…I can't.' Kurt kept calm and watched Puck fall apart in front of his eyes. The poor boy was going through a hell of a lot. It reminded him of when he'd first had his heart broken. 'I'm sorry Kurt. I really am.' Puck was closer now. Kurt wasn't sure when he had moved closer. All he knew was that if he leant forward, he could kiss Puck. Puck wiped his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Kurt. 'I'm sorry too Noah. I'm sorry this didn't work out. I hoped that this time it would work out for me, but obviously not. I'm sorry you could-'

Puck cut Kurt off by kissing him. It was only short but everything they both wanted to say, but couldn't, was said through the kiss. Puck pulled away after just over a minute and turned back to the window again. Kurt took this as a sign to leave. So he did. He passed through the living room on his way out and Puck's mum saw him. 'Did you guys sort everything out?' 'I think so. It's all over for us. It's not going to work and I won't wait for him.' Puck's mum looked a little upset. 'You're such a lovely boy. I just wish Noah could see that. He would be worth waiting for though, if he ever gets his head in gear. I hope to see you again Kurt.

Kurt smiled and Puck's mum pulled him into a hug. Kurt really was going to miss Noah. And his mother. But he wasn't going to sit back and wait. Not for anybody. Not even Noah.

--

**Can I get three reviews? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**Hmmm...I don't know if I like this chapter much. It's a bit messed up, but see how it goes.**

--

Monday took forever to roll around. Puck didn't know if he was excited to see Kurt again, or dreading seeing him and knowing he couldn't have him. And it was his own stupid fault. Like usual. He needed to learn to use his head. And quickly, before Kurt disappeared from his life forever.

--

Kurt passed Puck in the hall but Puck didn't even look at him, even when they accidently bumped. People watched the exchange with confusion. Nobody had any idea what was going on. It appeared that it was over, but Puck could have just been moody. Only Kurt and Artie knew what was really going on. When Kurt ran into Artie further down the hall, Artie gave him a sympathetic look and a small smile. Kurt smiled back.

The two didn't run into each other again until Glee practice. Everyone in the room could feel the awkwardness between Puck and Kurt, but nobody mentioned it. Mr Shue had decided that they would practice the duet of _You Give Love a Bad Name_. Puck and Kurt practically ignored each other as they stood side by side at the mic. Although, it was more like Kurt was standing and Puck was crouching. The song began and the two boys both missed the cue. Puck was too early and Kurt was too late.

Mr Shue appeared to be in a good mood, so he didn't mention anything when the song had to be restarted. This time Kurt hit the mark, but Puck missed the cue. He had made the mistake of glancing at Kurt and the sight of him singing made him miss the mark. The song began again and finally the two boys hit the mark. At first, they sung to the girls. Then they slowly began to sing to each other. By the middle of the song, they were on separate mics (one had been stolen from the backups) and looked like they were genuinely into the duet.

Sometime over the weekend, Puck had obviously made up some dance moves, because towards the end of the song, he began to belt out some interesting moves. Kurt watched him for a bit, before copying. The girls all agreed that it looked fantastic. The song neared it's end and Puck dropped out and let Kurt sing the rest on his own. It was obvious that he couldn't be that close to Kurt for any longer. Kurt sung directly to Puck and Puck stared back at him. The song reached it's end and Mr Shue grinned. 'See, that was great guys! We might even fit that in at Sectionals. I'll think about it. Now, I want you to split up into pairs. Boy girl pairs please, we are going to try some ballads.'

Finn and Quinn became the first pair. Then Mercedes and Matt. Santana joined Mike. Tina walked over to Artie. Rachel looked between Kurt and Puck and decided on Puck. That left Brittany with Kurt. 'Now guys, I want you to pick a ballad for you to sing in front of the others.'

Rachel was being temperamental and would not agree to any of the ballads that Puck mentioned. Kurt was having the same problem with Brittany. Mr Shue noticed. 'Can you four just pick something or I'll do it for you!' Puck glared at Rachel as she turned down yet another one of his suggestions. 'Come on Berry! Just pick something! It's just a song!' That set Rachel off. 'Just a song? Are you serious Puck? This is _not_ just a song! This will decide how good the others think we are. This will decide if hate each other or not. This will be the deciding point Puck. It's not _just_ a song!'

Puck just rolled his eyes as Rachel listed off some songs she thought they should do. One name he heard caught his attention. 'That one. Let's do that one.' Rachel stopped listing songs. 'You want to do "Alone"?' Puck nodded and Rachel just shrugged. 'Alright then. So have you ever heard the song before?' Puck shook his head, obviously not in a talkative mood. It was probably the fact that everything Kurt did made him want him more and he just couldn't. It wasn't that easy.

'I'll go see if Mr Shue has some lyrics for it and if he also has a copy of it.' Rachel flounced off and left Puck standing against the wall. Everyone looked so happy with their partner. Even Kurt. It was obvious that he and Brittany got on well together. He heard a song start. It sounded slightly familiar. _I don't wanna close my eyes. _What was that damn song? _I don't wanna fall asleep_. Was it a Bon Jovi song? _'Cause I'd miss you, baby. _Mercedes and Matt were actually very good in duet form. _And I don't wanna miss a thing. _Oh! It was Aerosmith! Of course! Why didn't he pick Aerosmith?

He didn't even know the song he had picked, so when Rachel came back with a CD player and a CD, he thought he probably should listen. Many different kinds of music filled the room. He heard that song from that movie his mum liked. Something about dancing. Dirty Dancing?And there was that song he had heard on the radio once. It was called Hero. He actually liked. Damn, he could have picked any of these songs.

The CD player beside him began to play music. Rachel handed him some sheet music and he just stared at it. Oh great. It was a damn love song. And why did it sound like something he would sing to Kurt. Oh damn. Now he was staring at Kurt again. And he didn't even realise that he had begun to sing. Of course, he was making the words up, but when he glanced at Rachel, and then at the paper, he really began to sing.

_And the night goes by so very slow / Oh I hope that it won't end though / Alone_. _Till now I always got by on my own / I never really cared until I met you / And now it chills me to the bone / How do I get you alone. _Puck looked up at Kurt and saw him staring at him. Actually, everyone was staring at them. Puck dropped his lyrics and left Rachel to sing while he bent down to gather up the sheets. _But the secret is still my own / and my love for you is still unknown / Alone. _Ugh. This song was really starting to play out him and Kurt.

And it appeared that Kurt had noticed that too. He was staring at him with slight confusion and interest. After that, he just stopped singing and sat down with his head in his hands. Rachel didn't seem to notice and kept singing by herself. She eventually reached the end and people started clapping. Puck just jammed his eyes shut and tried to block out the clapping. Everything was spinning out of control. He had gotten Quinn pregnant. That wasn't the smartest idea in the whole world. Then he had fallen hard for Kurt Hummel. And now he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and he thought instinctively that it was Kurt. 'Go away Hummel.' The hand didn't move. 'I mean it Kurt!' 'Dude, I'm not Kurt.' Oh. It was Finn. He lifted his head slightly and saw Finn staring at him. 'You ok dude? You don't look so good.' Puck rubbed his Mohawk. 'I don't know Finn. I don't know if I'm ok anymore.' Finn clenched Puck's shoulder. 'How 'bout I talk to Mr Shue and see if he will let you go early. Maybe you just need sleep.'

Puck nodded and Finn rushed off towards Mr Shue. He looked around the room. Everyone had gone back to their own partner. Kurt was with Brittany and they were singing Hero. He watched them sing for a while and couldn't help but smile as they danced around and looked extremely happy. Then Kurt looked at him. His face was full of laughter but when he caught sight of Puck, his face changed and his singing changed. The next time Kurt looked at him, he saw hurt etched into his face.

'Mr Shue says it's ok for you to leave. He says you need to catch up with Rachel over the week and practice so that by next practice, you two are ready to perform.' Puck nodded absentmindedly, watching Kurt singing. _I can be your hero baby / I can kiss away the pain / I will stand by you forever / You can take my breath away. _Finn watched Puck. He could see everything his feeling on his face. He had dropped his mask for once. It appeared to be Kurt's doing. 'Puck. Hey man.' Puck looked over at him.

'You gonna leave or what? And take this with you.' Finn handed his friend his sheet music. 'I think you'll be really good as this song Puck. You have a great voice.' 'You too Finn. What are you singing anyway?' Finn pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Puck. He glanced at it. It was a CD for "I Want To Know What Love Is". 'Hey man, I know this song. It's kinda cool. Good choice! I can't wait to see you perform it!' Finn grinned. 'Thanks man. Now go, before Mr Shue changes his mind!' Puck didn't need to be told twice.

--

There was no more Glee practice until Thursday, so he had a few days to practice. He also had to practice with Rachel. Oh lovely. It wasn't that he hated her or anything, she was just as low as you could possibly get, apart from Kurt, so he was definitely digging himself into a very deep hole. He was becoming less and less popular by the minute. It wasn't too bad actually. Artie was a good kid. Mercedes was scary, but a big softy underneath. Rachel wasn't actually that bad looking, when you got past the sweaters and bossiness. And Kurt…there was no way to explain Kurt. He was just…well he didn't really know what he was, but Puck was falling for him. That much he knew.

Not talking to him was hard, but when Kurt was away the next day and then Wednesday as well, Puck thought he'd died and gone to hell. The day dragged on. Puck had never noticed it before, but now that he thought about it, anytime Kurt had been away, he was either really angry or really depressed. He had talked to Rachel despite being depressed and they agreed that they would practice that night at his house.

She arrived at exactly seven. He had forgotten to tell his mum, so she was kind of confused when she opened the door and found Rachel. Rachel became very polite and introduced herself. Puck's mum introduced herself too. 'I'm Adiva Puckerman. But please, call me Adiva.' Rachel smiled and Puck watched the two talk from the bottom of the stairs. 'So are you here to see Noah?' Rachel nodded. 'We are practicing for our duet tomorrow.'

'What are you singing?' 'Alone.' Adiva smiled. 'That's a lovely song. I'm sure you two will be lovely at it.' Rachel smiled again and Puck just rolled his eyes. 'I think you'll find him upstairs. If you need me, just holler.' Rachel nodded and headed towards him. She spotted him at the bottom of the stairs and cocked her head to the side. 'You ready Puck?' Puck nodded, stood up and led her upstairs.

He had put Alone in his stereo and had spent the last few days learning the lyrics. 'So are we going to try the whole song?' 'Yeah, why not.' Puck shut his bedroom door, reached out and hit play on his stereo. Rachel changed the second the music filled her ears. She looked more bold and happy. _I hear the ticking of the clock / I'm lying here the room's pitch dark / I wonder where you are tonight / No answer on the telephone / And the night goes by so very slow / Oh I hope that it won't end though / Alone._

Rachel looked over at Puck but the lyrics just flew from his brain as he looked at her. Maybe she wasn't actually that bad. She could sing. If she worked on her look, she could be beautiful. She was coming closer to him and Puck just stood there. She reached him and he looked into her eyes. Fuck it. He didn't care anymore. He bent down and kissed her.

--

**SHOCK! HORROR! Ok, probably not, but when I was writing the chapter, I did not expect that ending. Oh well. Feedback please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**So you think the last chapter was messed up? Then this one is five times as messed up. But I think I'll be alright from now on. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**--**

When Puck and Rachel finally got around to practicing, they nailed the song. They were pretty confident about the next day. They even had a special little surprise for the end of the song. Adiva had come to check on them at one point and noticed that Puck seemed to be a bit happier then usual. Obviously this Rachel had done something. Or maybe it was the song. She'd always liked Alone. It was a beautiful song. It made her think of how happy Puck was when Kurt was around.

--

Kurt was back at school the next day. He seemed kind of sick. Puck passed him in the hall on the way to Spanish and noticed how tired and pale he was. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards the lockers. Kurt slumped against them. 'Are you ok Kurt?' Kurt sniffed. 'S'just the flu. Imma ok.' He couldn't even speak properly. 'You shouldn't be here Kurt. You're sick!' 'No. S'ok. Gotta sing t'day. Britt needsa me.' Puck put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. 'Go home Kurt. Get better. Maybe Mr Shue will let you sing later.'

Kurt glared up at Puck through tired eyes. 'No. Imma stayin'. Can still beatcha while I'm sick.' Puck raised an eyebrow but shrugged and let Kurt go. 'Whatever Hummel.' Puck looked at the wreck Kurt was but just shook his head and walked off. Kurt watched him leave. 'You sure you can sing today Kurt? We don't have to do it if you can't.' Kurt turned to his singing partner. 'Imma singin'. Uh, what're we singin' again?'

--

Puck wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous about the Glee practice. He had a good feeling about the song but he was worried about Kurt. When practice finally rolled around, Puck was mainly just nervous. He walked into the music room later then usual, so everybody was there already. Everybody, except Kurt. Mr Shue looked up as Puck walked in and called everybody over. Everybody was performing that day. The order had Puck and Rachel second to last and Kurt and Brittany last. Maybe Kurt would show up after all.

The first performance was Finn and Quinn so Puck sat back and watched his best friend sing his heart out. He envied the love that shone in Finn's eyes while he sang to Quinn. Quinn's eyes shone the exact same thing back at Finn. They were devoted to each other. The second performance was almost exactly the same. Mercedes and Matt looked devoted to each other.

Santana and Mike were obviously just singing with each other because there was no-one else to partner up with. They still sung a good rendition of (I've Had) The Time of My Life. He hadn't heard the song Artie and Tina sung, but he mentally noted to Google it when he got home. It seemed to be called Suddenly. Both Artie and Tina were great singers. He was beginning to get nervous.

Once they had finished, it was Puck and Rachel's turn. Rachel was up on the stage before Puck had even left his seat. By the time he had reached the stage, the song had begun. _I hear the ticking of the clock / I'm lying here the room's pitch dark / I wonder where you are tonight / No answer on the telephone / And the night goes by so very slow / Oh I hope that it won't end though / Alone. _Puck eyed the crowd and there was still no sign of Kurt. _Till now I always got by on my own / I never really cared until I met you / And now it chills me to the bone / How do I get you alone / How do I get you alone. _Puck almost missed his solo cue when he saw Kurt enter the room.

_You don't know how long I have wanted / to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh / You don't know how long I have waited / and I was going to tell you tonight / But the secret is still my own / and my love for you is still unknown / Alone. _Kurt was staring directly at him and then Puck suddenly regretted his little surprise. _Till now I always got by on my own / I never really cared until I met you / And now it chills me to the bone / How do I get you alone / How do I get you alone. _He turned and saw Rachel coming towards him like they had planned_. _

_How do I get you alone / How do I get you alone. _He was staring directly into Rachel's eyes, but all he could see was Kurt. _Alone, alone. _The music ended and Puck pulled Rachel into a kiss. The crowd gasped. They had certainly surprised people. When Puck pulled away the first thing he noticed was that Kurt had disappeared. He helped Rachel off the stage and headed back to his seat. He slumped into his seat and waited to see if Kurt would return to sing.

--

Brittany got up on stage a few minutes later but there seemed to still be no sign of Kurt. Everybody looked at Puck. 'What! I don't know where he is!' 'Well go find him then!' Puck glared at Finn but got up anyway. He had no idea where to look for Kurt. He thought he'd try the boy's bathrooms, since that was where Puck went when he got upset or angry.

He reached the door and swore he heard someone's muffled crying. He pushed the door open and found Kurt sitting on the ground under one of the sinks, crying. His first instinct was to run, to let him be, but his second instinct made him go up to Kurt and kneel beside him. Kurt didn't notice him straight away, but when he did, his eyes became darker and he slapped Puck.

'Ok, I deserved that.' But fuck, it hurt! Girls slapped him all the time, but Kurt was stronger! 'D'you know how hard s'being gay Noah? S'harder then it looks. When you kissed me, I thought someone'd finally understand. But you didn't. You just pushed me away when it got hard. You don't understand. S'not a surprise. I never really pegged you as strong, at least, in the gay sense. But now this. It was barely even a week Noah! A week and you kiss Rachel. You're the same Puck I knew in middle school. The bully. The one who never cares about people's feelins'. But you know what? You've hurt my feelins'. I said I wouldn't wait, but that doesn't mean I got over you. Now, go back to your fans or whatever and let me be.'

Puck just stared at Kurt. _Oh god!_ He'd stuffed up one of the best relationships he had had. 'Well actually, it's your turn to sing now, that's why I came to find you.' Kurt glanced at the floor. 'Not singin'. Tell Brit I'm sorry, but I'm sick and now pissed, so I'd just like to go home.' Kurt then shoved Puck back and got up and left. Puck was left standing the bathroom, confused as hell.

--

When Puck finally made it back to the music room, everyone was getting ready to leave. They all looked up as he entered. Puck blinked a few times before remembering what Kurt said. 'Kurt went home sick. He told me to say sorry to you Brittany.' Brittany just smiled and nodded. Mr Shue looked so confused. 'I guess Brittany and Kurt won't be doing their ballad. See you guys next week.'

Puck packed up his things in silence and was about to leave when he spotted some sheet music on the piano. He walked up onto the stage and picked it up. _What we had has come and gone. / You're better off with someone else. / It's for the best, I know it is._ Wow, it sounded like him and Kurt. _Tell me why you're so hard to forget. / Don't remind me, I'm not over it. / Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. / I'm just a little too not over you._

Puck sat on the edge of the stage and glanced at the music once again. Acafellas had helped him get through some problems, so maybe he could try it again. He glanced at the singer. David Archuleta. Hmmm…sounded familiar. Puck took a deep breath and the lyrics began to flow from his mouth.

Puck didn't realise that the whole time he sang, Kurt watched from the doorway. _Memories, supposed to fade. / What's wrong with my heart? / Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard. / Should be strong, movin' on. _Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on him. Puck glanced up at the doorway and caught eye contact with Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened before he bolted out of there.

Puck fought the urge to follow Kurt. His best bet was just to leave him be. For now at least. If Kurt wanted to talk to him, he would come see him. He must just need time. Puck sighed and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out. _Hey, wnt 2 hang out 2nite? _Puck grinned. Rachel would make him feel better. _Sure. 7 mine? _He didn't receive a reply until he was about to drive home. _Can't wait! _

--

The doorbell went off at exactly 7pm. Puck fell down the last few stairs as he tried to pull his jeans on. He smoothed out his Mohawk as he reached the door. He pulled it open and grinned when he saw Rachel. She was wearing a _very _short skirt and Puck could barely keep his eyes on her face. 'Can I come in?' Puck stepped back from the door and let Rachel in.

Adiva was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was smiling. 'I'll let you two go. Have fun, and don't do anything that you'll regret!' She nodded at Rachel and walked off into the kitchen. Rachel turned to Puck, about to say something when he pushed her back into the couch and began kissing her. He pulled her over the back of the couch so she was lying on top of him.

He started kissing her again when she suddenly stopped. 'Puck, why are you vibrating?' Puck gave her a questioning look when his pocket vibrated again. 'Oh, it's just my phone.' He pulled it out of his jeans and placed it on the table. 'What if it's important?' Puck shrugged. 'What could be more important then this?' Rachel smiled and Puck pulled her face back down to his.

_Puck mate, something bad has happened. Can you get hold of Rachel? Kurt's been in a car accident. He's in the hospital. I don't know if he's ok. You need to get down here. He needs you._

_--_

**It's also kinda smaller then the other four chapters, but I promise to make the next one longer to make up for it, ok?**

**Please review! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**This chapter is all angsty. And kind of depressing. But I think that's kind of necessary.**

**--**

Puck didn't get to read Finn's message for three hours. For the first hour, he was distracted by Rachel. After she had gone, he went to check his phone and found it flat. He was about to put it on charge when his mother forced him to help with the food shopping. When he got home, he finally put his phone on charge. He went off to watch TV and when he came back an hour later, he finally read the message.

He was out the door five minutes later, his mother asking where he was going. His car had started up before he replied to his mother. 'Kurt's in hospital.' Adiva watched Puck's car speed away before she headed back in the house. She found his phone on his bed and opened the inbox. She found Finn's message and gasped quietly. The poor boy. She vowed to visit him in the morning. For now, she had to sleep.

--

Puck reached the hospital in under ten minutes, having only sped once. He rushed into the hospital and startled the woman behind the counter. 'I'm looking for Kurt Hummel.' The woman clicked through a few links on the computer before looking up at him again. 'Family?' Puck shook his head. 'I'm sorry; I cannot let you in until morning. He can only see family now.' Puck's face fell. 'It's all my fault…if only I hadn't kissed her, he might still be mine…and not here…'

The woman glanced around before tapping Puck on the shoulder. 'Go. Go see him. He's in room 12. Don't make the same mistake again.' Puck smiled at the woman and rushed off down the corridor. He reached Kurt's room, pushed open the door and gasped. Kurt was attached to a billion and a half machines and he looked so lifeless. Puck sat down in the chair beside the bed and just stared at Kurt.

He could only take that for about twenty minutes before he had to leave. He passed the receptionist on the way out. She looked up at him. Puck glanced at her name tag. 'Uh Chelsea, do you know what happened?' She nodded. 'The doctors said that he had run a red light and a car slammed into the driver's side of his car. By the time they had reached him, he had been bought back to life twice. Now he's in a coma. We don't know if he will ever wake up.'

Puck had suddenly forgotten his manhood and badassness and started crying. He thanked Chelsea between sobs and walked towards the entrance. He had to go to bed. He still had school the next day. At least at school, he would probably be distracted and not feel so guilty. At least he hoped so.

--

After a sleepless night and a refusal to eating breakfast, Puck's mum dropped him to school. He was in no state to drive. He had only just reached the doors when he heard the whispers. 'Hey, did ya hear that Puck was driving Kurt home when he ran a red light and now Kurt's in a coma.' 'Nah, I heard that Kurt was driving but Puck got away unscathed.' Puck was going to kill whoever started those rumours. He was about to find Finn to question the girls when he saw Rachel heading towards him.

He wasn't thinking when she came up to him and he pushed her into the nearest empty classroom. He certainly wasn't in his right mind when he began to kiss her. As the make-out session got more intense, the last thing on Puck's mind was Kurt. When they got busted by a teacher, Puck was actually hoping to get punished. When Puck was taken to the Principal's office, he was just grinning.

He'd been caught yet again making out in a classroom and Principal Figgins was getting really annoyed at having to give Puck detention all the time. This time wasn't any different.

'Noah Puckerman, isn't this the fifth time we have met under these circumstances?' Puck shrugged. 'I thought it was the seventh, but maybe I'm wrong.' Figgins wasn't pleased. 'And you Miss Berry, I was not expecting this. What has gotten into you lately?' Rachel's head dropped. 'I'm sorry Principal Figgins, it won't happen again.' Figgins nodded. 'Alright, you can go now. It better not happen again.'

Rachel nodded and quickly got up to leave. 'Now Noah, what has been up with you lately? Is there something you need to go to talk to Ms Pillsbury about?' Puck just shrugged. 'Does it have anything to do with the accident with Mr Hummel?' Puck froze slightly and Figgins nodded. 'I'll go see if Ms Pillsbury is free.' Figgins picked up the phone and pressed a button. Puck started looking around the room and tapping his foot.

'Hello Emma? Hi. Are you free right now? Yes. Yes. No. Noah Puckerman. Ok. Thank you. Goodbye.' 'Ok Noah, I would like you to go see Ms Pillsbury. She is expecting you.' Puck stood up and headed to the door. 'Oh and Noah, Kurt will be ok.' Puck paused for a second before exiting the office.

--

'Come in Noah and sit down.' Puck had only been to the office twice before and every time it had smelled wonderful. Yet again it smelled nice. That was the only reason he liked being there. 'So Noah, I heard about Kurt's accident. Does this have anything to do with your…issues lately?' Puck just sat in the chair. 'Noah, you need to open up eventually. Even if it's not to me but to someone like your mum, or maybe Mr Shue.'

Puck sat in the seat for a bit longer as silence filled the room. He was about to crack. He couldn't take the silence. 'I'm in love with Kurt! There I said it. Happy now?' Emma blinked a few times before smiling. 'See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?' Puck glared at her.

'Yes it was. Do you know how hard it is to try and fight against this love for Kurt? I don't want to be in love with him. I don't want to go through this. I'm having enough trouble with school and now I have to deal with this love as well. And he's on my mind all the time. Even now that I'm with Rachel. All I see when I look at her is Kurt. Every time I kiss her, its Kurt I'm kissing. I can't do this Ms Pillsbury. I can't do any of this. I'm not strong enough.'

Emma just nodded. 'You are strong Noah. Stronger then you think. And why don't you want to be in love with Kurt? Love is a wonderful thing Puck. And most people only get one chance. You can't risk losing that. Yeah ok, Kurt may be a guy, but maybe that's who you're meant to be with.' 'But I'm not even gay. I like girls. All girls. And Kurt. Dammit!'

'Why can't you just give it a chance with Kurt? What do you have to lose?' 'Hmm let's see…maybe my dignity? And my manhood? Oh and maybe my street cred. And probably most of my friends too.' Emma clasped her hands together. 'Maybe they really aren't your friends are they?' Puck shook hiss head. 'I'm not doing this. I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with Rachel. I don't want to be gay. I don't want to be with Kurt. I most certainly don't want to be in love.'

Puck shoved his chair over and stormed out. Emma sighed. 'Poor guy.'

--

Finn was the first to find him. He should have known. Finn had some special friend radar thing and he could sense where his friends were and when they were upset. It was annoying sometimes but other times, Puck was thankful that Finn was his best friend. 'Hey Puck, how're you coping?' Puck looked up at Finn. 'How do you think I'm coping? The person I'm in love with is in a coma! And he's a _guy_! And I'm trying to forget him, but I just can't get him out of my mind. I'm coping perfectly well thank you very much!'

Finn sat down beside his friend. 'So not well then?' Puck couldn't understand how naïve Finn was sometimes. 'No, not well.' Puck was certainly not expecting what happened next. Finn pulled him into a tight hug. To be perfectly honest, Puck really needed someone to care. He wanted someone to try and help him. To try and understand. He was glad Finn was here right now.

'Finn, I love you mate. I really do.' Finn smiled against Puck's shoulder. 'I know Puck. I know you do. Now, what are you going to do about Kurt?' Puck pulled away from his friend and bit his lip. 'I don't know. I think for now, I just want to try and forget him. This love thing is hurting me way more then it probably should. I can't take much more.' Finn just nodded. 'I'll be by you in whatever you end up doing Puck.'

Puck smiled a little. He really did love Finn. The boy was such a legend sometimes.

--

It took half the day to track down Rachel. He caught her walking out of her history class. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Some of the people in the corridor stopped walking. Puck was being…affectionate? Then Puck took her hand and they walked down the corridor together. Some people couldn't believe their eyes. Noah Puckerman was walking hand in hand with a girl down the corridor. Puck couldn't help but smile at all the shocked faces. He wanted to make this work. He really did like Rachel.

They reached Puck's next class and he gave Rachel a quick kiss before walking into Spanish. Finn and Quinn were already there. Most of the class was. But Kurt's seat was empty. Puck sighed and sat down in his usual seat next to Finn and behind Kurt. Finn looked up at Puck when he sat beside him and smiled slightly. Puck smiled back and waited for Mr Shue to show up.

Mr Shue finally walked in a few minutes later and Finn leant over to his friend. 'You ok?' Puck nodded. 'Now class, today we are going to have a pop quiz. So everybody get out a pencil and some paper and we can begin. Puck grumbled multiple swear words as he stole some paper from Finn. Mr Shue came over. 'Puck, can we talk? Now, please?' Puck couldn't help but grin softly. 'Sure!' Anything to get out of that pop quiz!

Mr Shue led them out into the hall. 'Now Puck, I heard about some…issues that you having involving Kurt. Do you want to go home early or anything?' Puck shook his head. 'Can we have an emergency Glee practice though? For Kurt's sake?' Mr Shue smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, sure. I'll send a memo around after class. Reckon you'll be ok for this pop quiz?' 'Yeah, better now then later.'

--

Puck did surprisingly well on the pop quiz. He got about 70% of the questions right. He'd also been texting Rachel and had promised her a song in the emergency Glee practice. He thought he'd do Sweet Caroline. He quite liked that song. And it kind of reminded him of Rachel.

Mr Shue let the class out and since it was the end of the day, Puck decided to skip home group and go get ready in the music room. He also had to get his mum to bring him his guitar. He was actually kind of excited. He'd never sung a song for a girl (or guy) before. It seemed like their relationship was becoming deeper or something. Whatever it was, it made Puck feel loved.

He was about to ring his mum to bring his guitar when he remembered that he had bought it yesterday and left it here and it was still in the music room. He quickly headed to the music room. When he got there, he began searching through Mr Shue's music. He didn't think he'd find the song there, but surprisingly it was. He grinned as he set it down and began to play it.

_Where it began / I can't begin to knowin' / but then I know it's growin' strong. _The song sounded as good as he remembered. _Was in the spring / then spring became the summer. / Who'da believed you'd come along? / Hands, touchin' hands / Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you. / Sweet Caroline / Good times never seem- _'Puck?' Puck stopped playing and looked over at the doorway. 'Hey Artie. Why aren't you in home group?'

'Well I could ask you the same thing really. But I got the memo about Glee practice and thought I'd skip home group and get some practice in. I guess you had the same idea.' Puck nodded. 'Yeah, it was actually kind of a surprise. I'm singing it for Rachel.' Artie raised an eyebrow and rolled further into the room. 'Really? You two must be doing alright then.'

Puck shrugged and placed his guitar on the ground. 'Yeah, I guess we are.' 'So what about Kurt then?' Puck shut his eyes and took a deep breath. 'What about him. We are over and it's done. That's it. End of story.' Artie flinched a little at Puck's reaction and just kept rolling over to him. 'Ok. I just hope he gets better soon. I keep hearing people say that you caused the crash, but I know it's not true. He may have been upset at you, but I doubt he was _that_ upset.'

Puck's eyes flew open. 'Are you saying that he wasn't very upset?' Puck actually sounded a little hurt. 'Yeah, I don't think he loves you like you love him.' 'I don't love him!' Artie just smiled. 'Yeah, and pigs fly. Anyway, I just want you to know that the whole club is here for you in whatever you decide to do. You're one of us now.'

The bell went and Puck just stared at Artie. People had started entering the room before Puck replied. 'Thanks Artie.' A lot of the club stared at his guitar and the sheet music in his hand. 'So everybody, I thought we should hold a special Glee practice for Kurt. Since he cannot be here for it, I thought we should sing a few things to help us with our emotions about what happened. Puck had something he wanted to sing. Puck?'

Puck's eyes widened a little and he looked down at the sheet music in his hand. He then looked at Rachel. 'I-' He did what anybody would do in that situation. He started crying. For the second time in two days. In front of all his friends. He broke down and let everything go.

--

**Puck's secretly a big girl at heart! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**I sort of feel bad for doing this to Puck. But he is kind of an idiot. Oh well. A few things come to people in this chapter. **

**--**

The whole club was comforting him. Even Mercedes, Kurt's best friend. Mr Shue pulled him into a hug and he cried even harder. He hadn't cried hard in a long time. Not even when he had gone to see Kurt. Right now, every emotion he had was pouring out in his tears. His anger, sadness, love and pain. All directed at Kurt and Quinn. It was all too much with both Kurt and Quinn to worry about.

He eventually managed to stop crying and extracted himself from Mr Shue. 'Noah, are you ok?' Puck turned to Rachel. He really wanted to lash out at her, but it really wasn't fair. 'Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks Rach.' She smiled and nodded and moved so Puck could go and sit down. Finn was just staring at his best friend. He couldn't quite understand what was up with him these days.

Quinn was also staring at Puck. She could slightly understand why he was under pressure. It was obvious that he loved Kurt, but of course, that meant that the football team hated him. So now all he had left was Glee and Puck was trying to pretend that the baby wasn't his. He'd given up trying to help, because Quinn just turned him down every single time.

And even though he was with Kurt, and then Rachel, Santana kept sexting him. He deleted them every time and told her to stop, but she wouldn't have a bar of it. She seemed to like pissing him off. Then there was Rachel. He did like her. And she was Jewish, so his mum liked her too. But she wasn't Kurt. Nobody could ever be like Kurt, but he had already stuffed that one up. Kurt deserved better then him.

'Does anybody have any songs they want to sing?' Mercedes and Artie glanced at each other and grinned. 'We have one Mr Shue!' Mr Shue nodded. 'Take it away then Artie.' Artie nodded at Mercedes. _Guess this means you're sorry / You're standing at my door / Guess this means you take back / All you said before. _Puck couldn't help but smile a little._ Like how much you wanted / Anyone but me / Said you'd never come back / But here you are again. _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah / Forever united here somehow, yeah / You got a piece of me / And honestly, / My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. _Most of the club had joined in by now. Only Puck and Finn hadn't joined in yet. _Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye / Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight / I know that I've got issues / But you're pretty messed up too / Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you._

Finn glanced back at Puck. 'Come on mate. Singing always helps.' Puck just stayed where he was so Finn grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the group. Puck glared at Finn. He really didn't want to sing right now. He was having a really bad week and he didn't think singing would help that. _'Cause we belong together now, yeah / Forever united here somehow, yeah / You got a piece of me / And honestly, /  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._

He still wasn't going to sing. No way. Until suddenly everyone suddenly stopped, a microphone was shoved in his face and a sheet of lyrics. He could hear the music changing and knew it was time to sing again. But he couldn't. Then he looked at Rachel and saw Kurt's face staring back at him and he began to sing. _Being with you / Is so dysfunctional / I really shouldn't miss you / But I can't let you go / Oh yeah. _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah / Forever united here somehow, yeah / You got a piece of me / And honestly, / My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. _Finn smiled at how happy his friend looked and rushed over to join in with him. The rest of the club followed and soon everyone was into it. _'Cause we belong together now, yeah / Forever united here somehow, yeah / You got a piece of me / And honestly, / My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._

Mr Shue clapped and everyone was smiling and laughing. 'So who is up for visiting Kurt?' Everyone in the club started nodding except Puck. 'Puck? You don't want to come?' Puck shut his eyes. 'I can't…I shouldn't…he doesn't need this…' Mr Shue sighed. 'Just come Puck. Kurt would want you there.' Everyone started agreeing with Mr Shue and Artie rolled up to Puck. 'We all miss him too. Just come with us. We will all help you.'

Puck smiled a little. 'Alright it's settled then. Time for a Glee Club field trip!'

--

With three carloads, everyone managed to get to the hospital. Mercedes had taken Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana. Quinn took Rachel, Tina and Finn. With some difficulty, Mr Shue took Artie and Puck. The receptionist was a little blown away by seeing twelve people all enter and ask to see Kurt Hummel. Puck recognised the receptionist to be Chelsea again. She noticed him and immediately let them all through.

It took them two elevator rides to all reach Kurt's room. A nurse walked out before they could all enter and told them two at a time. Everyone knew who should go first but Quinn and Finn went instead. Puck couldn't help but notice how it was possible to tell she was gaining weight. It pulled at his heart to know that only he and Quinn knew.

Ten minutes later the couple walked out and Matt and Mike went in. It went like that for a while with Brittany and Santana next, then Artie and Tina. Mr Shue took Rachel in but that didn't last long with Rachel coming out only minutes later with an annoyed Mr Shue in tow. He pulled her aside and exchanged some quite harsh sounding words when Mercedes told Puck it was their turn.

He couldn't move. He was only about twelve steps from the door, but his feet wouldn't work. Artie rolled up and tugged his arm. 'Go on Puck. Go see him.' Puck nodded and slowly headed towards the door. He opened it and let Mercedes through before entering. He shut the door and looked over at Kurt. He was the same as before. Mercedes sat down in one of the seats and motioned for Puck to join her.

He sat down beside her and Kurt and reached out for Kurt's hand. It was cold but it was the only thing that made this all real for Puck. Only thing that gave him hope. Mercedes was telling him about her day at school and the glee practice. Puck just sat there holding Kurt's hand. She finished off with telling Kurt how much she missed her best friend and that when he woke up, there was a lot she needed to tell him.

She nodded at Puck as she got up and left. Now Puck was left all alone with Kurt. What had Finn said earlier? _Singing always helps. _Maybe he should sing what he couldn't say to Kurt. And he knew the perfect song. He glanced up at Kurt's face and his lovely lips and began to sing. _Where it began / I can't begin to knowin' / but then I know it's growin' strong. _

_Was in the spring / then spring became the summer. / Who'da believed you'd come along? / Hands, touchin' hands / Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you. _Puck thought he felt one of Kurt's fingers move. He shook his head and kept singing. _Sweet Caroline / Good times never seemed so good. / I've been inclined / to believe they never would. _Ok, feeling Kurt's fingers move twice in a row could not be his imagination.

He glanced down at Kurt's legs and saw one of his feet move. He heard a coughing sound and glanced up at Kurt's face. His eyes were wide as he stared at Puck. Then Puck noticed the tube in Kurt's mouth. He quickly pushed the doctor button on the wall beside him. He was about to holler out to the others when he felt Kurt's hand move inside his. Fingers curled around his own and he gasped slightly. He looked back at Kurt's face again and before he could say something a doctor and a couple of nurses came rushing in.

They looked relieved at Kurt being awake and quickly rushed Puck out. He didn't even get to say anything. The others looked at him as the door slammed shut behind him. 'He woke up.' Everyone started smiling and hugging each other. Finn came up to him. 'What happened in there?' Puck smiled. 'I followed your advice. I sang to Kurt.' 'What did you sing?' 'Sweet Caroline.' Finn smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. 'I knew you could do it! Now you just have to do it while he's awake.'

Puck hadn't thought of that. When it dawned on him, fear flooded through him. He'd never been so terrified. Over the excitement of Kurt waking up, he hadn't thought about having to face him. He hoped he had started off on the right foot this time. Rachel came up to him. 'It's nice to see you happy Noah. Did you want to go celebrate?'

Finn raised his eyebrow at Puck and smirked. Puck glared at him. 'What did you have in mind?' Rachel smiled. 'Maybe we could go get a couple of slushies.' Puck nodded. 'Alright. But if you piss me off, you'll be wearing it.'

--

Chelsea had waved to him as he passed her on the way out. It was nice that she sort of knew what was going on. That's why she looked a little confused as he left with Rachel. Any normal person would realise something was wrong with this scene. Obviously Rachel wasn't normal. She was grinning widely. 'Now that Kurt's awake, we can get back to proper practices now! We have a lot to do before Sectionals.'

Of course, that's why she was so happy. It had nothing to do with Kurt actually being ok. She was just worried about her singing. 'Alright stop Rachel. Are we doing the whole sharing secrets bonding thing? Because I have a few secrets. Number 1, I am the father of Quinn's baby. Number 2, I am definitely in love with Kurt. Number 3, you annoy me a little. Number 4, I think we should break up.'

Rachel did stop after that. Puck realised he didn't think that one through too well. 'Wait, you're the father? No, there's no way!' 'Oh yeah there is. Go ask her yourself.' 'And you want to break up with me?' Oh my god, this girl was insufferable! 'Yes Rachel. I think we are too different. And I'm in love with Kurt you see…and well that could be a slight problem.'

Rachel just nodded. 'I know. Everyone knows you love him. And yet, I still went out with you. Wow, I feel like an idiot! Well, I best be going. I need to confirm with Quinn that you are in fact the father. Wouldn't want Finn getting hurt, would we?' _Oh honestly!_ Puck watched her head back upstairs and thought he probably should follow. She might do something stupid like tell everyone.

--

And of course, she did. She told everyone. Even Finn. So by the time he got back up to Kurt's room, even Kurt knew. The look on Kurt's face was enough to know that he wasn't welcome. Even Mr Shue looked disgraced. Artie was giving him a look that could kill and he didn't even want to look at Finn. He could feel his stare without even seeing it. The worst part was that nobody was going to say anything.

The silence was killing him. 'I'm sorry.' Puck thought he actually heard a laugh or two. 'You're sorry? Really Puck? You're sorry that you got my girlfriend pregnant? You're sorry that you hurt Kurt? And Rachel? You're sorry that you hurt me? Well mate, sorry doesn't quite cut it here. I think you should just leave.' Puck looked defeated.

He looked at Kurt once more and almost broke down right there and then. Kurt looked so disappointed in Puck. That was the worst part. That was the part that made him leave and never look back.

--

**I really should stop putting Puck in bad situations. Oh well. The next chapter should be less angsty. I hope! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**Puck seems to decide he actually needs help in this chapter. And things kind of start to work out.**

When Adiva saw Puck return home, drenched in rain that had only started ten minutes before, and looking so upset, she knew that something was wrong with Kurt. 'Honey?' Puck glanced up at her as he pulled his shirt off and started ringing it out in the sink. 'Honey, what's up? What happened with Kurt?' 'He woke up.' Adiva smiled. 'Well that's lovely. So what's wrong then?'

Puck sighed and ran a hand through his wet Mohawk. 'I told Rachel the truth. I told her I'm the father of Quinn's baby. Of course, she went and told Finn and the others. Kurt looked so disappointed in me. It was the worst feeling ever.' Adiva watched her son wring out his shirt and fight away the tears. She crossed the kitchen and pulled him into a hug. 'Mum, I need help.'

Adiva couldn't believe it. Her son, for once in his life, had asked for help. 'I'll help you Noah. We can get through this together. What is family for?'

After calming Noah down and getting him clean, dry clothes, Adiva sat her son on the couch. 'Alright. You need to fix up all your mistakes. Here's some paper. Write down all the mistakes you've made so far and we can work through them one by one.' Adiva handed Noah the paper and a pen and sat down to let him write.

Kissed Kurt.

Broke up with the one person I've ever loved.

Broke up with Hummel.

Broke up with Kurt.

Broke Kurt's heart and mine.

Kissed Rachel.

Kissed Rachel in front of everybody.

Broke up with Rachel.

Pushed people away.

Got Quinn preganant pregenant pregnant.

Told Rachel I got Quinn pregnant.

Hurt Finn.

Hurt Kurt. Twice.

Noah handed the list to his mum. She couldn't help but smile when he had written "Broke up with the one person I've ever loved." And then crossed it out. 'Alright. Since most of these are centred around Kurt, let's leave them for the moment and look at the others.

Kissed Rachel.

'So I'm guessing that's a mistake because you had only just broken up with Kurt?' Puck nodded. 'Alright. Let's leave that for now then.'

Kissed Rachel in front of everybody.

'Again, hurting Kurt?' Puck nodded. Adiva sighed. Most of Noah's mistakes involved Kurt. The poor boy had never experienced love before and didn't know how to go about it.

Broke up with Rachel.

'So this time you hurt Rachel. I would suggest apologising.' Puck nodded for the third time. 'As soon as possible too. And not via the phone or "texting" or whatever you call it.' 'Alright Mum. I'll do it later tonight. I'll go to her house.'

Pushed people away.

'So apart from Kurt, Finn and Rachel, have you pushed anyone else away?' 'Not that I know of.'

Got Quinn preganant pregenant pregnant.

'Ok, well I'm not quite sure how you will fix this one. How did it happen in the first place?' Puck smiled sheepishly. 'When I went to that party a month ago or so at Stephen's house, Quinn was there and she got drunk on wine coolers and I was a bit plastered myself and well it kind of just happened.' Adiva sighed. 'Oh Noah. I guess you have already tried to apologise?' Puck nodded. He remembered that day. She had given him a face full of slushie. It was grape too. Tasted pretty good.

'She doesn't want a bar of me.' 'Maybe just give her some more time. Now Finn knows, there is going to be some problems occurring there, so you are best to stay out of it as long as possible.'

Told Rachel I got Quinn pregnant.

'Now telling Rachel, was that a good idea?' 'Well no. But she started it! She started bagging on Kurt, and I felt myself get all protective and I told her my two darkest secrets. The second everyone seemed to already know, but I couldn't believe it myself. Now I know. I'm in love with Kurt.' Adiva smiled. She was glad he could finally admit it to himself.

Hurt Finn.

'You and Finn have been friends since you were both really small. You've been through everything together. He'll get over it. You hurt him quite badly, and it seems you already know that, but you need to give him time. He loves you too much to lose you.'

Kissed Kurt.

Broke up with Kurt.

Broke Kurt's heart and mine.

Hurt Kurt. Twice.

'Mum I've been thinking about what to do with Kurt. I had never realised that all my hate towards him wasn't really hate. I was probably just trying to deny it. Then I went and kissed him and after working out what had happened, I ran. And after I got closer to Kurt, I ran again. And again. I just kept running from him, thinking it would make it all better. When it really hasn't. Kurt was in a coma because of me. We both went through huge amounts of pain and all I have to show for it is that I slept with my best friend's girl and pushed away the one who means the most to me.' Puck took a breath and sighed.

'Today when we went to the hospital, Finn told me that singing always helps. So I sang to Kurt. I sang Sweet Caroline. And it helped. It really did. And when Kurt woke, he held my hand. I was too shocked to say anything. And now he's disappointed in me. Mum, he told me he wouldn't wait for me. He told me, _"Either you take this risk with me, or we don't ever end up together. I won't wait for you." _I don't know how I'm supposed to make him see I'm ready. Ready to take this risk with him. I remember Kurt saying "_You've hurt my feelins'. I said I wouldn't wait, but that doesn't mean I got over you." _I know he still feels it too. I just need to make him see it.'

Adiva was proud of her son. He had learnt so much over the last month. And he was ready to do what was right. Ready to follow love and see where it led him. 'Maybe you need to do what Finn said. Show him through song. Sing what you feel.' Puck sighed and nodded. 'I'll do it all tomorrow. I need to go see Rachel now.'

Puck took a deep breath and knocked on Rachel's door. It was nerve wracking standing there waiting. Finally a man opened the door. 'Noah Puckerman?' Noah nodded. 'Come in. I'll go and get Rachel.' Puck smiled at the man and entered the house. It was nice. 'Puck?' Puck looked up and saw Rachel at the foot of the stairs.

'Rach, I came to apologise.' Rachel just raised an eyebrow at him. 'I'm sorry for breaking up with you the way I did. Actually, I'm sorry for dating you and then breaking up with you. It would have probably been better if we had both just not gone out in the first place. But we did. And I'm sorry.'

Rachel didn't diva out like Puck thought she would. Instead she just smiled. 'Well thanks Noah for apologising. But it's not all your fault. I agreed to date you. I kissed you back. So it's ok Noah. Have you spoken to Finn or Kurt?' Puck shook his head. 'I was going to go see Kurt tomorrow. And I thought I would let Finn cool down for a few days.'

Rachel nodded. 'I'm sorry for telling Finn and the others. I shouldn't have done that. I'm selfish and I can't take it back now. I just didn't want to hide it from Finn. You know how I feel about him.' Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. This girl was honestly the biggest diva he had ever met. And she only cared about what was good for her. He couldn't believe someone like that could exist. Then he remembered when he was like that. He used to only care about himself and never anyone else. He didn't care about anyone until he had kissed Kurt. That had changed everything.

'I know Rachel. I actually have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow?' Rachel nodded. 'Yeah, and I hope everything turns out ok with Kurt. You two were good together.'

Puck pulled his car into the car park of the beach. It was way too cold to swim, but he needed somewhere to sit by himself and think. He also wanted to call Quinn and see if she was ok. He pulled his phone out and stared at the moon ahead of him. Why couldn't life be simple like it was in kindergarten? Puck sighed and scrolled through his contacts. He stared at Quinn's number (which was under the label "Finn's super hot gf!") for about ten minutes before plucking up the courage to ring her.

The phone rang and rang and Puck thought she might actually be ignoring him until she picked up on the last ring. 'What do you want?' was the hello he got. 'Hey Quinn. How are you?' Puck pretended to not hear the massive sigh from the other end of the phone. 'How do you think I am Noah? Rachel told everyone that you are the father of my baby. Finn is ignoring me. The others are giving me strange looks. I'm terrible Noah! And it's all _your_ fault!'

The phone went dead as Puck was about to speak. She had hung up on him. Puck shoved his phone in his pocket and pushed the door of the car open. The air was kind of breezy and cold, but Puck just tightened his jacket. His mum was probably wondering where he was. He honestly didn't care. He needed space. He needed time to think.

The sand was cold under his bare feet; his shoes had been left in the car. He picked his favourite spot to sit; under the palm tree where he could see the moon. Nights like this were perfect. When he was younger, around the age of about 13, he would bring girls down here. They would be blown away by the beauty and follow him around for the next week. Puck couldn't help but wonder if Kurt would like this.

Puck punched the tree beside him. He had to stop thinking about Kurt. Kurt hated him right now. And like he had told his mum, he knew that Kurt wasn't going to want him back. He wasn't going to wait for Puck to get his act together. Even if Puck was finally ready. He didn't really understand love. Puck thought it meant being held down by one person, only being able to have sex with one person. But it meant so much more then that.

Every time Puck saw Kurt, he started to sweat a little, get really nervous and really happy at the same time. He thought about Kurt all the time. He got jealous the second another guy or girl looked at Kurt. His singing and dancing were both better with Kurt around. When Kurt was in that coma, Puck couldn't eat, or sleep until he knew that Kurt would be ok. When he pushed Kurt away, he couldn't understand why he had felt so bad and so upset.

Then he realised that it was love. That was what love was. All the new feelings that Kurt had made him feel; jealousy, sadness, anger, pure happiness, that was love. And Puck didn't know how to fix it. He pushed away the one good thing in his life. Puck sighed and pulled out his phone. One day at school when he was messing around with Kurt in Spanish, he had gotten a photo of Kurt laughing. It had been so cute and made Kurt look so happy, so Puck had set it as his phone's wallpaper. It was still his wallpaper.

He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Kurt's number (which was under '_My_ freak!). He could ring him, but he doubted Kurt would pick up. He thought he would just text him instead. Kind of the cheat's way out, but Puck didn't honestly care at this point in time.

_Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry you were in a coma. I'm sorry you had to find out about Quinn through Rachel. I'm sorry I threw you in the dumpster for years and ruined your nice clothes. I'm sorry I've existed in your life. I'm not honestly worth your trouble. But if you do decide I am worth it, please, meet me at the palm tree on the beach at 8am tmrw morning. I'll wait for you. I love you Kurt. I have for a long time now. And I know you won't wait for me. I understand. And I can't really explain why I was such a dick. It was probably because I don't understand love. Whatever the reason, I was stupid. I was stupid enough to let the one thing that made me feel pure happiness, go. Please, try to understand. It seems I love you more then anything. I'm not letting you go easily. xo_

**I wonder how much Kurt really loves Puck...I guess we will see, won't we?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**I can see the end on the horizon! This is the second-to-last chapter, followed by the last and the epilogue. Enjoy!**

With all the sleep that Puck wasn't getting, he was surely going to become an insomniac. But it was all worth it for Kurt. And today was the day. Today he would finally know if Kurt loved him to. In an hour, his dreams would either come true, or his heart would be broken. Puck was really hoping that all his pain and suffering would finally lead to something good.

_7:59am_. The beach was deserted as Puck headed to his favourite spot. He wasn't surprised. It was almost winter. At least Puck would be able to see Kurt when he came. If he came.

_8:00am_. The beach was still deserted. There was no sign of Kurt or anybody else. Puck wasn't giving up hope. It was only just 8am. Maybe Kurt was still in bed. Maybe his car had broken down. Maybe he wasn't coming.

_8:10am_. He was really starting to give up hope now. Kurt was always on time. He was the most punctual person he knew. His hope was starting to diminish. He would give Kurt until twenty past before giving up completely.

8:20am. Puck sighed. There was no sign of Kurt. Obviously Kurt hadn't forgiven him. Puck really shouldn't have been surprised. Kurt had been hurt badly and Puck wouldn't have forgiven himself for everything he did either. It still hurt though.

When Kurt woke up in his own bed, he heard his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. He had two messages. One from Finn and one from Puck. He read Finn's first. He was glad he did. Finn needed his help. _Kurt, I need help. Both Puck and Quinn betrayed me. I need someone who hasn't hurt me. Kurt, I'm sorry for ignoring you. Kurt, I want you. When you get this, come see me. I'll be waiting. ;)_

Kurt didn't need telling twice. They both needed comfort from pain. And deep down, Kurt still had feelings for Finn.

When Kurt knocked on Finn's door at 8am that morning, the last thing he expected was for Finn's mum to know who he was and to let him straight in. 'He needs someone right now. Go on up.' Kurt smiled at Finn's mum. She was nice. Maybe his dad would like her.

Kurt headed on up to Finn's room. He knocked on the door and when he pushed open the door, he heard a big groan from the lump under the covers on the bed. 'Finn? Are you ok?' Another groan came from below the covers before Finn threw the covers off. He looked a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were ripped and his hair looked like it had mud in it.

'Kurt?' 'I'm here Finn. I can make it all better.' Finn's eyes widened a little. 'W-what?' Kurt pulled out his phone, found Finn's message and handed it to Finn. Finn blinked at the message and started to read it. His eyes were almost popping out of his head by the time he was finished.

'I-uh-what?' Kurt sighed. 'Are you hung-over?' Finn looked up at Kurt. 'Uh, I dunno. I don't remember anything from last night. Or this morning.' Kurt couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was. Finn was drunk when he sent the message last night. Finn noticed the upset look on Kurt's face. 'Oh Kurt, I'm sorry! I was drunk. I think I stole some of my mum's bottles and just drank and drank. I was upset. I had been betrayed by my best friend and my girlfriend. I wish they would both go and die.'

Kurt shook his head. 'No you don't.' 'Oh, I forgot Puck was your boyfriend.' 'No, that's not it. We aren't together now anyway. No, I meant that you don't want them to die. You still love them both. Friends fight. I'm sure you and Noah have fought before. Don't let this tear you two apart.' Finn picked up that Kurt called Puck Noah and smiled a little.

'You're right. I was wrong. Now, I have a massive headache. No offence, but do ya reckon you could let me sleep? And get my mum to send up some aspirin? Please?' Kurt smiled. 'Sure Finn. I'll see you when you come to school.' Finn nodded but stopped and groaned and grabbed his head. Kurt chuckled. He remembered when April had gotten him drunk. That was bad. And really, really scary. And he had thrown up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes. And called her Bambi.

Kurt shuddered as he headed back out to the front door. 'Is he ok?' Kurt looked up at Finn's mum. 'Yeah, I think so. He needs some aspirin though, he has a killer hangover.' Finn's mum nodded. 'I noticed the empty bottles in his room. Did something happen? He mentioned your name this morning when he woke up.' Kurt looked back towards Finn's door. 'No, nothing at all happened.' 'Well thanks Kurt. Thanks for helping.' 'Anytime Mrs H. I have to go; I'll see you some other time.'

Kurt remembered halfway on his walk to school that Puck had sent him a message too. He pulled his phone out and opened up the message. It was certainly long. Once he had finished it, he checked the clock on his phone. It was 8:40am. Not only was he going to be late to school, but he was way too late to go see Puck.

And Puck loved him. Really loved him! Kurt couldn't help but grin broadly for the rest of the walk to school.

As Puck pulled his car into school, he could barely see anything through his tears. He got out of the car and saw Kurt heading towards him, grinning widely. Puck quickly turned and ran into the school. He couldn't face Kurt yet. It hurt too much. Puck grabbed the first Gleek he found and pulled them into an empty classroom. 'I'm flattered Puck, but I really don't want to make out with you!' Oh, it was Mercedes.

'Mercedes, I need you to keep Kurt away from me all day. Please. I apologised to him, but he didn't come and meet me to forgive me. I just saw him arrive and he looks quite happy. He is better without me.' Mercedes couldn't believe what Puck was saying. 'Are you sure?' 'Huh?' 'Are you sure Kurt doesn't forgive you?' 'I gave him twenty minutes to come see me, but he didn't. He's never late either. And he always checks his phone.'

Mercedes couldn't help but agree with the white boy. Kurt always checked his phone, even while he was with her and the other Gleeks. Obviously Kurt had read the message, but didn't forgive Puck. It was kind of devastating really because Mercedes was beginning to like Puck. 'I'm so sorry Puck.' Puck just nodded. He turned to leave the room. 'Wait!' 'What?' 'He does love you. He told me. At least, he thinks he does.'

Puck nodded again and left the room. Mercedes watched the boy leave. She pulled out her phone and dialled Kurt's number. ''Cedes?' 'Hey Kurt. Why didn't you forgive Puck?' 'Huh?' The two boys were so alike! 'Why didn't you forgive Puck? He said he apologised.' 'You spoke to him?' 'Yeah, he just pulled me aside and told me to not let you near him. So why didn't you forgive him?' There was a pause. 'I do forgive him.'

'Then what the hell is your problem?' 'What?' 'Why didn't you go and see him?' 'At the beach?' 'Uh yeah. Wherever he wanted to meet you.' 'Well I didn't read the message until about ten minutes ago and…' 'And?' 'Well Finn texted me last night too.' 'Oh?' 'Yeah, he wanted to see me. He said he needed me. He said he wanted me. And he put a wink on the end. What was I supposed to do?' 'You went to see him?' '…Maybe.' 'Oh Kurt. What happened?'

'Well Finn was drinking last night. And he was hung-over this morning and he didn't remember sending the message. Of course, I had gone and said something like "I'm here Finn. I can make it all better." God, I'm such an idiot! I picked the wrong one. I picked the one who didn't love me over the one who did, all because Finn's message came through first.'

'Oh baby. Kurt, I'll talk to him. I'll work it all out for you.' 'Thanks 'Cedes.' 'Anytime. But you owe me big!' 'Shopping session tonight?' 'Now you're talking!' Kurt laughed. 'Do we have Glee today?' 'I think so. I dunno. Ask Mr Shue in Spanish.' 'Alright. Catch ya later.' Kurt hung up and Mercedes sighed. She got stuck with the dirty work.

Mercedes couldn't actually track Puck down. Not until the end of second period anyway. Puck had Spanish with Kurt next, so she was lucky to find him. 'Hey Puck!' He looked over at her. 'Guess what?' 'You're getting a solo in Glee?' Uh. There was the anger she missed from Puck. 'Nope. Well probably, but that's not the point. Kurt told me that he does actually forgive you. He just went to Finn's instead of going to see you.'

Puck's eyes flashed anger as she said Finn's name and she realised how bad what she had said sounded. 'No I didn't mean –' 'No I get it. Kurt has changed his mind. He likes Finn. He's always liked Finn. Finn gets everything. He gets the girl, he gets the quarterback position. He gets the male lead in Glee and the girl lead wants him too. And the only person I love wants him too. Why should I ever get something good?'

Before Mercedes could reply, Puck stormed off to his Spanish class. He would rather not go, but Figgins was getting sick of him skipping class. Although, Puck thought he had a good excuse today. The two people he wanted to see the least both sat next to him. That was just asking for trouble. But he decided to go anyway. Mr Shue would probably throw him out for fighting anyway.

'Nice of you to join us Puck.' 'That's ok Mr Shue.' Mr Shue did not look that happy. Maybe something had happened with his wife or Miss Pillsbury. Puck noticed that Finn wasn't in his seat, so he was obviously not at school. Considering he sits on a desk of three in between Finn and Kurt, Puck could now leave a seat between him and the boy who had stolen his heart and crushed it into a million pieces.

Kurt looked over and smiled at him when he sat down. Puck just glowered at him. 'Now class, I have marked your pop quizzes. I have to say, some people really do pay attention in class. It's nice to see. I'll hand your quizzes back. Please, don't share your marks.' Puck watched Mr Shue hand out the quizzes. Kurt was watching Puck. He didn't understand why Puck was mad at him. Mercedes had explained everything to him. Hadn't she?

When Mr Shue reached Puck's desk, he smiled and handed Puck his quiz. Puck looked down at the score and blinked a few times. 'I actually got full marks?' Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Puck. Puck was…smart? Mr Shue just clapped him on the shoulder. 'Maybe it's because you finally decided what's right in your world.' Mr Shue looked over at Kurt and grinned.

Puck turned to look at Kurt. Puck didn't look like Kurt was something "right" in his world. He looked angry. Very angry. _Didn't you talk to Noah? _Kurt flinched as Puck inched closer. When Puck's arm started moving directly towards him, he covered his face and squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for the impact, but it never came. Kurt removed his arms and looked at Puck. Puck was still looking angry, but also confused. He was holding up Kurt's pencil.

'Can I borrow this Hummel?' He was now obviously resorting back to his old nickname. Kurt nodded quickly and looked away from Puck. _I did. But he might have taken it the wrong way. _Kurt looked over at Puck, who was flicking pens at Brittany, who was sitting in front of Kurt. _He won't even look at me. What did you say? _Brittany didn't seem to notice the pens hitting her. She was talking to Mr Shue about why she got the answer wrong for drawing a sombrero.

_I said how you had gone to Finn's house, after reading his message first. _'Brittany, sombreros aren't even Spanish. They're from Mexico.' 'They are?' _No wonder he's pissed. Didn't you mention me reading his message? _'Yes Brittany. Maybe you should pay some more attention during class, instead of doing your hair. And Puck, stop flicking pens at Brittany.' _No, he'd left before I had the chance. _Puck did stop flicking pens at Brittany. Instead, he started flicking them at Kurt. _He's flicking pens at me now. What am I going to do? _Kurt turned to see if Puck was still angry and wished he hadn't. Puck was smirking in such a way that Kurt feared for his life.

_Do what you do best. Sing to him. _Kurt knew the perfect song.

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**So, this is it. The final chapter. I'm so sorry for the two or so month wait. My excuse is crappy. I had exams, then work experience and now I have a chest infection. But I finished this last night, and got my beta TripleMelody to check it and now it's ready. I'm yet to writ eht epilogue but I have some ideas. :) Enjoy!**

Mr Shue wasn't as dumb as the teenagers though he was. He noticed things. He noticed that once Puck joined Glee, everything has changed. Quinn seemed to be glued to Finn more than usual. Rachel became less of a diva, but then more after another week. He saw Puck and Artie. He also saw the looks between Puck and Kurt. He saw their performances, their song choices and their constant change in emotion. Miss Pillsbury had also mentioned that Puck had admitted that he was in love with Kurt.

It was nice to see that Kurt had found somebody. When Kurt was in the coma, he saw Puck fall apart. When Rachel had told them all that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby, Mr Shue was shocked, but not really surprised. He had noticed things between the three friends. In the Spanish lesson after Kurt woke from his coma, and returned to school, he noticed Puck change emotions again. He saw him ignore or scare Kurt. That could have been explained by the baby revelation, but Kurt should have been angry at Puck.

That was the one thing Mr Shue couldn't work out. Until he saw Finn return to school later that day. He pulled him aside. He figured Finn would need all the help he could get.

"Mr Shue, it's all bad. So bad. After Rach told everyone yesterday, I got drunk and sent a really bad message to Kurt, telling him that I 'wanted' and 'needed' him. He came over this morning. He wasn't happy when he found out it had been a mistake. I think he might still like me. And Puck loves him. Even though he lied to me and got Quinn pregnant, he doesn't deserve this. I forgave Quinn. After a while. We talked all morning. But we broke up. I still love her, but it's better for both of us. I want Puck to forgive Kurt. I want him happy. After all this time, he deserves it. They both do."

The last piece of the puzzle fell into place and it all made sense. When Kurt came up to him in the hallway and mentioned that he had never performed his ballad, Mr Shue gladly complied. "May I ask what you are performing?" "Well, I have to do my 'Hero' ballad with Brit, but I have something else up my sleeve. Basically, after Brit and I finish, I'll just start my second song." Mr Shue smiled at the boy.

"I can't wait to see it." Kurt smiled in return but his face changed quickly as he glanced past Mr Shue. He froze and Mr Shue turned. Puck was pushing his way down the corridor. And he didn't look happy! Finn then came rushing after the fuming Puck. This couldn't be good. Mr Shue quickly took a step right, stopping Puck in his tracks. "Mr Shue, let me through." "No Puck. I don't want you walking around angry. Now, what happened?"

Puck looked back at Finn. "My buddy here tells me that he had led Kurt astray. But also that Kurt still believed him and went anyway." Oh. This wasn't good. Mr Shue turned to get Kurt, but he was gone. "Puck, maybe you should go see Miss Pillsbury." Puck glared up at Mr Shue. "I'm not going to a stupid fucking counsellor!" Puck stormed past Mr Shue and continued his path of destruction. "Finn, get him to Glee practice today. It will be good for both of them."

Mr Shue had never been more excited for a Glee practice before. Except when he had first started Glee again. He wanted everything to be fixed. For their sakes and the sake of the club. Sectionals was only a month away. Practice had finally rolled around an hour and a half later. Most of the club was already there when Mr Shue got there. Except Puck and Finn. This was a good and bad sign. They could have killed each other, or Finn could be finding Puck.

Mr Shue decided to get practice underway anyway. Kurt and Brittany got up on stage to sing their ballad. The first half was excellent. Kurt was halfway through the second verse when Finn and Puck came in. Kurt had looked up and seen Puck. Mr Shue noticed his voice falter slightly, before singing stronger then ever. _I can be your hero, baby / I can kiss away the pain / I will stand by you forever / You can take my breath away. _

Kurt was singing to Puck now. There was no denying it. Brittany didn't seem to care. She was enjoying herself singing to the crowd. The song was coming to a close and as Kurt sang the last few notes, Brittany left the stage, like it was planned. The music changed and Mr Shue recognised it straight away. It was the ballad Puck and Rachel had sung. Alone.

_And the night goes by so very slow / Oh I hope that it won't end though / Alone. _Mr Shue saw Kurt's eyes starting to water as he looked at Puck. Puck's face was emotionless. _And now it chills me to the bone / How do I get you alone / How do I get you alone. _Puck's face change didn't change throughout the rest of the song. But when Kurt had finished, Puck had gotten up silently and left. Mr Shue let him be and spent the rest of the lesson teaching everyone the importance of pitch.

Puck was so confused. He had first thought Kurt had liked him. Then he heard from Mercedes and Finn about Kurt visiting Finn. He found out that Kurt wasn't over Finn at all. Then Kurt had sung Alone to him. He couldn't figure Kurt out at all. He was as bad as a girl. But Puck secretly loved the chase. It made it that much better when he won the chase. But he was having doubts about winning this chase.

It seems Kurt didn't even know who he wanted. This made it harder to impress him. Puck had been trying to work it out for the whole half an hour left of Glee practice. Glee was well over when Puck decided to go home. He was almost out the door too until he saw Quinn sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the lockers. He knew the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him, but she looked like she needed it and he was the only one around.

Quinn looked up as Puck approached but didn't get up to leave. "Quinn?" She just stared at him. "What's up? Did something happen with Finn?" She sighed. From his position, Puck thought Quinn looked like a sad, lonely girl. "Not really. We broke up but that's understandable. No Puck, the problem is you." Puck blinked. "Me?" "You first got me pregnant. Then you turned gay for Kurt, and back again for Rachel but now you're trying to go gay again. Why can't you just decide once and for all, who you really want?"

Puck smiled a little. "I already have. I'm in love with the one Mr Kurt Hummel." Quinn's face brightened a little. "Except he's in love with Finn." Quinn just laughed. "Finn? You're joking right? I've seen Kurt for the last month. You're all he wants. When you broke up with him, he was upset and he had a damn good reason to be. You, on the other hand, are just a jerk who follows his reputation, not his heart. The boy clearly loves you. You're just too pig-headed to notice. And those songs today? His apology you idiot! When will you understand that maybe your reputation isn't really what's best for you? Now, go get him!"

Puck was shocked. Not only because it all made sense now and that Kurt was in love with him, but also because Quinn had noticed. "Quinn thanks. And if you ever need money or anything for the baby, then just ask. And I think Beth is a nice name too." Quinn smiled at Puck. "Just go! I think Kurt's on his last straw." Puck smiled and rushed off to the carpark. _Beth. That's a lovely name. _

Puck had only been to Kurt's house once, but he remembered the directions clearly. Probably because Kurt was telling him between kisses. Puck didn't know exactly what he was going to do when he got to Kurt's though. Kurt seemed scared of him and he didn't really think Kurt, or Kurt's dad would let him in. He had seen a chick flick once, when Santana had forced him to watch it before they would have sex.

There had been a guy standing outside of a girl's window singing to her. Then they kissed and made up. Maybe he could try that! And he remembered a song that his mother listened to all the time that would be perfect for him to use. He was thankful when he finally pulled up to Kurt's house. There was only Kurt's car in the driveway. Obviously Kurt's dad wasn't home. It made it slightly easier for Puck, knowing he wouldn't be murdered by a pissed off father.

When he got out of the car, he could see Kurt watching the TV in the lounge room. One of the windows was open too. Kinda lucky Puck supposed. Maybe he would finally get some good luck. Puck walked towards the window, but hid away from Kurt's line of sight until he built up the confidence. After almost driving off four times and slapping himself in the face twice, he finally built up the courage to sing.

_I should have known better / Than to let you go alone / It's times like these / I can't make it on my own. _Puck watched Kurt glance around, before looking back at the TV. Kurt didn't even look out the window. But he swore he heard Puck's voice. Kurt shook his head. Now he was imagining things. _Wasted days and sleepless nights / And I can't wait to see you again / I find I spend my time / Waiting on your call._

Kurt grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He slammed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. Puck's voice just wouldn't leave. And it was a song he didn't know either. How strange. _How can I tell you, babe / My back's against the wall /I need you by my side / So tell me it's alright / 'Cos I don't think / I can take anymore. _Kurt's eyes flew open. He wasn't imagining that voice. He quickly glanced out the window and saw Puck standing there. Kurt's mouth dropped open.

_Is this love that I'm feeling / Is this the love / That I've been searching for / Is this love or am I dreaming / This must be love. _Kurt noticed Puck's eyes starting to water slightly. Kurt got off the couch and walked over to the window. He reached through it and touched Puck's arm. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I'm sorry. Can we try again? Please?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone to Finn's so quickly. It wasn't fair on you. Especially when I read that message of yours. We both just need to work on this. Because Noah, I think I love you." Puck was full-on crying by then. "Noah, are you ok?" Puck smiled. "Perfect. I'm absolutely perfect." Puck reached through the window and pulled Kurt's face to his and kissed him.

Suddenly he pulled away. "Noah, please don't run again!" Puck laughed. "No way. No, I was just thinking that this reminded me of one of those stupid chick flicks." Kurt smiled again. "Those "stupid chick flicks" usually have good love stories. Maybe this is a good love story?" "Of course it is! It's _my_ love story!" Kurt shook his head. "You're still the same Noah. But I like that. And by the way, this is love you are feeling." Puck smiled and pulled Kurt into another kiss.

Kurt's dad had pulled up during the middle of Puck's serenade. He was about to stop Puck, when he saw the look on his son's face. It was obvious that Kurt had found someone, and this smug looking jock obviously mirrored the feelings. The first kiss had been alright to watch, but once the second had started, enough was enough. Burt coughed. Kurt pulled away and glanced in his direction. His eyes widened.

"Oh, hey dad. Uh, finished work already?" Burt nodded. "Yeah. So who is this then?" "This is Noah dad. Noah Puckerman." Burt thought for a moment. "Wait, this is the boy that made you cry?" _Uh oh. _"Uh, yeah. But we sorted it out. It's all ok dad." "You sure? Because I can still hit him with a large pipe." Puck's eyes widened and he looked terrified. "No dad. It's all good. Perfect even."

Burt smiled. "In that case then," Burt walked towards Puck and stuck out his hand, "Hello Noah, I'm Burt. It's nice to meet you. But if you hurt my son, I will take you to a dark alley, smash your head in and leave you to die." Puck shook Burt's hand, and Burt could feel him shaking. "Well I'll leave you two to it then. And I would suggest you either bring it inside or take it out. Not through a window!"

The two boys smiled sheepishly. Burt just shook his head and headed inside. He settled himself down on the couch and looked out the window to see Kurt had moved to the windowsill and the boys were back to kissing again. As hard as it was for him to watch, it was so sweet. Puck was holding Kurt's face, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheek. Puck's other arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist, holding him close.

The two boys were interrupted when Kurt's phone rang in his pocket. Kurt pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Kurt! Guess what?" "What Artie?" "We saw everything!" "You saw what?" "You and Puck. We are out the front!" Kurt looked past Puck and saw a car full of Gleeks. "We are so glad it all worked out!" "Yeah, I am too. Now, can you leave us please?" "Aw Kurt!" "Please guys. We will fill you in tomorrow." "Ok, fine! Have fun!" "Bye Artie."

Kurt hung the phone up. "Now Noah, where were we?" "Hmm…I think it was somewhere around you professing your love for me and making out with me." "Making out with you? Why would I want to do that?" "Coz you love me!" "I love you? You really think that?" Puck leant closer. "I know it. I love you Kurt." Kurt grinned. "Yeah, I love you too!" Burt shook his head and turned back to the TV. Ooh! Football was on! If only the laughing and kissing would stop beside him, everything would be perfect.

**So how was it? I thought the ending was not too good. But my beta likes it. So what do you guys think of it? Since it's not the "final" ending coz there is still the epilogue, I guess I didn't try hard on it or something. I dunno. **


	11. Epilogue

**Title: "Noah, are you ok?"  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had followed Puck after he walked away, upset, in 'Preggers'?  
********Spoilers: 'Preggers' and 'The Rhodes Not Taken'  
********Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Will would be married to Emma, Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby and Puck and Kurt would be together. So obviously I don't own Glee.**

**So uh...sorry? :/**

**I don't really know what to say. It's been like three months. I'll blame school. That will work. That and I had half a writer's block, but I saw this today and thought, I am finishing this today! And I did. So lucky you! Enjoy! ****And for some reason, my - things have disappeared, so I hope you do not get confused by the change of scene. :/** Oh and Happy Father's Day! :D

Kurt couldn't believe that Sectionals was tomorrow. They had all been practicing non-stop for the past month and everyone was so happy that the chance of winning was only hours away. Everyone was so confident too. It was great to see.

Mr Shue had been changing their set list for ages. Today though, he had come up with the final list. Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was to get so many songs to sing! Of course Rachel had a solo, but so did Kurt. Puck had a few duets too. Mr Shue had at least one song for everyone.

"Ok guys, so the set list is as follows. Kurt, I want you to begin with Defying Gravity." Kurt and Rachel had fought it out for that solo last week. Puck had been working with Kurt the whole time to help him practice, and Kurt nailed it. Rachel was not impressed. Puck was though. And Kurt was rewarded by Puck agreeing to take him shopping and letting him buy whatever he wanted. Let's just say Puck would never agree to go shopping with Kurt again!

"Then I want Puck and Kurt to do You Give Love a Bad Name. Followed by Rachel with Don't Rain on My Parade. Finn and Quinn, I loved your ballad, so I would like you to perform that. Mercedes, I reckon you could belt out Gold Digger for us. Puck and Rachel, can you do Alone? And finally we will end with Artie and Tina, and the rest of the group singing My Life Would Suck Without You and then Don't Stop Believin' with Rachel and Finn. How does that sound?"

The group certainly sounded happy. Rachel was talking excitedly to Finn about her solo and her duet with him. They had started going out a week or so after the baby daddy revelation. Puck was helping Quinn with the baby. Although, Quinn had been getting friendly with Mike. Puck and Kurt had been going strong for just under a month. The day of Sectionals would be a month.

"That sounds great Mr Shue." Mr Shue smiled. "Thanks Artie. Now guys, I would like us to give that a quick run-through before we leave today. So Kurt, up you get!" Kurt smiled at Puck and climbed off Puck's lap. Mr Shue handed him a microphone and Kurt nodded to band. The music began and Kurt instantly looked happy as he began to sing.

_Too late for second-guessing / Too late to go back to sleep / It's time to trust my instincts / Close my eyes: and leap!_ Everyone could see the happiness radiating from the boy. _Kiss me goodbye / I am defying gravity / And you wont bring me down! _Puck loved seeing Kurt sing. It was almost as good as his kisses. Kurt changed whenever the music started. Singing brought out happiness in Kurt that Puck discovered could only be brought out if he sang to him. Which he did. Often. They both loved it.

_I'd sooner buy / Defying gravity / Kiss me goodbye / I'm defying gravity / I think I'll try / Defying gravity / And you won't bring me down! _Mr Shue motioned to Puck as the music came to an end and Puck joined Kurt on stage. They had practised this song so many times. The difference this time was that they had to act out the anger. It was difficult though, because all they felt towards each other was happiness and love. Mr Shue had been helping them though.

"Remember boys, act angry. It's an angry song." The two boys nodded and their faces changed as they looked at their fellow Glee clubbers. They actually looked angry. _Shot through the heart and you're to blame / Darlin' you give love a bad name. _Mr Shue smiled. The club seemed to finally be ready for Sectionals and so far, nobody was fighting anymore. Even Finn, Puck and Quinn had sorted out their differences.

Although Rachel was still being bossy and right now, she was impatiently waiting to perform her solo and show everyone up. Mr Shue was originally not going to put a solo in for Rachel, but then he received an earful and she threatened to leave the club again, so he decided to give her one so she would leave him alone. Rachel was pleased when her shot finally came to practice _again_.

Some people rolled their eyes as she got prepared. Finn was just grinning at her. She couldn't believe her luck when she finally managed to get him all for herself. It had taken a while, Finn had been a bit depressed over Quinn, but Kurt and Puck decided to help her get Finn. They could tell Finn needed someone knew and Rachel was obviously in love with him. It killed two birds with one stone.

Rachel sung beautifully as usual and after bowing and accepting the lack of applause she received, she sat down and let Finn and Quinn go up. Quinn was starting to show a bit more, but she was well off her due date, so the club wasn't worried about her going into labour during Sectionals. Rachel was a bit envious of how into the duet Finn and Quinn got, but when they finished, Finn went over and hugged Rachel.

Mercedes grinned at Kurt and Puck as she got up. Mercedes was becoming very fond of Puck, especially since he made Kurt happy. He also bought Kurt gifts sometimes, even Prada clothes, so she knew he had some fashion sense. It was also nice to see Kurt happy for once and not being bullied. Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike sorted out anybody who said anything about Kurt or Puck.

Puck and Rachel were on good terms. Since his best friend was dating her, he had to play nice. They hadn't sung Alone since they were dating, so it was a little awkward for them. But they managed. Puck just sung to Kurt and Rachel sung to Finn. Quinn didn't really seem to care about Rachel and Finn, like everyone thought she would. She was just smiling as she watched her baby's father sing to his boyfriend.

Once they had finished, the whole group got up to sing My Life Would Suck Without You and Don't Stop Believin'. The choreography turned out great for both the songs and Artie, Tina, Rachel and Finn sung all the leads well. After such a successful practice, it was no wonder everyone was pumped about the next day. Mr Shue sent them home after practice, feeling pretty good himself.

Everyone arrived at school at 8am the next day. Everyone was huddled onto the bus by half past and they got to Sectionals at about 9am. They were competing last, at about 12pm. After settling in to watch the others compete, everyone's nerves started flaring up. Once they were rushed backstage in the middle of the Jane Adams Academy's performance, people began acting strangely.

Rachel was pacing. Finn was huddled in a ball in the corner of the room. Brittany, Matt, Mike and Santana were glancing around the group nervously. Artie and Tina were whispering to each other. Mercedes kept glancing at the clock. Kurt was tapping his foot to some unknown beat, which was annoying most of the group. But Puck was nowhere to be seen.

Mercedes had watched the clock click over to 12pm and they heard their school announced. Kurt was up first and Mr Shue hustled him out towards the stage. Mr Shue was panicking because nobody could find Puck, and Kurt was getting extremely nervous. Finn had left the room to search for Puck, but had returned moments later without Puck.

Kurt did not want to go on without Puck there. Puck was the one who had convinced him to pull off Defying Gravity in the first place, and now he wasn't here to witness the performance. Kurt was actually getting quite angry at Puck.

The announcer called out their school once more and Kurt had no choice but to go on. The curtains opened and Kurt's eyes widened a little. There were so many people. Kurt looked back at Mr Shue, who gave him a pleading look. Kurt nodded to the man in control of the music and he heard the music start.

_Something has changed within me__ / __Something is not the same / I'm through with playing by the rules__ / __Of someone else's game / Too late for second-guessing / Too late to go back to sleep__ / __It's time to trust my instincts / Close my eyes: and leap! _Kurt realised he sounded kind of rusty. He really hoped Puck would show up soon or their performance was going to go down the drain.

_It's time to try__ / __Defying gravity / I think I'll try / Defying gravity / Kiss me goodbye__ / __I am defying gravity__ / __And you wont bring me down! _Kurt looked at Mr Shue who shook his head. _Where are you Noah? I need you! _Kurt took a deep breath and smiled a little as he started singing again. _ I'm through accepting limits__ / __'cause someone says they're so__ / __Some things I cannot change / But till I try, I'll never know!__ / __Too long I've been afraid of__ / __Losing love I guess I've lost / Well, if that's love / It comes at much too high a cost!_

Kurt swore he saw Puck out of the corner of his eye at one of the entrances. Suddenly he heard a voice start singing. He turned to his right and saw Puck walking out onto the stage, carrying a bunch of roses. _I'd sooner buy__ / __Defying gravity__ / __Kiss me goodbye__ / __I'm defying gravity__ / __I think I'll try / Defying gravity / And you wont bring me down!_Puck grinned and rushed off the stage and sat down in the crowd. Kurt smiled back and knew he had to finish this song on a high.

_I'd sooner buy__ / __Defying gravity__ / __Kiss me goodbye__ / __I'm defying gravity / I think I'll try__ / D__efying gravity__ / __And you won't bring me down!__ / __bring me down!__ / __ohh ohhh ohhhh! _The crowd went wild as Kurt nailed the note. Kurt grinned and Puck rushed back on stage as the music changed. Puck handed the roses to Mr Shue, who was giving a Puck a look that said he would kill him, but he was thankful that he has showed up.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame / You give love a bad name! _Mr Shue sighed with relief. Kurt and Puck had slid into their angry personas and gave a hell of a start to the song.

The rest of the show went fantastically. Halfway through Puck and Kurt's song, the rest of the group joined them on stage and everybody sung great. Finn and Quinn sang like they were still in love, Mercedes and Rachel both nailed their solos, Puck and Rachel looked really cute together and the group songs got the crowd on their feet, dancing, singing and clapping along.

The judging process went on for a long time. Mr Shue commented that it was longer then usual. That had gotten the club all worried and worked up. Kurt kept tapping his foot again, which was really annoying Rachel, so she went over and stomped on his foot. Puck launched at her as Kurt looked around wildly. Finn launched at Puck for attacking Rachel and soon the club was involved in a full out brawl.

Mr Shue, Brittany and Kurt attempted to break it up, only succeeding when someone came in to tell them that the judges had reached a decision. Mr Shue told them that whatever happened, he loved them all, and the club, and that he thought they were the best out there.

They were out on the stage five minutes later, some of them looking worse for wear. Puck was even bleeding a little, from an accidental kick in the lip. The judges were giving them strange looks, especially Puck, but started announcing the positions. In third place was the Jane Adams Academy. The club were feeling a bit more confident.

The judges pulled out the first place envelope and one picked up the trophy. The McKinley club huddled together, some holding hands, some crossing their fingers. "And going through to the Regional competition later this school year is…" There was silence as everyone stared at that one judge. "William McKinley!" The girls in the club started screaming and the boys started cheering.

The crowd was going wild. Mr Shue sent Rachel and Finn forward to get the trophy and Mr Shue was handed a microphone. "We would like to thank the other two clubs for competing against us today. We would also like to thank the Principal of McKinley High for giving us a chance to come here today. We cannot wait for Regionals! Go New Directions!"

The club started cheering again and everyone started hugging each other. Puck went over to Kurt, lifted him up and kissed him. Some people started wolf-whistling. Kurt smiled when Puck put him down. "I'm sorry I was late. Turns out the flower shop was actually really busy today. God knows why. But I made it. With impeccable timing I might add."

Kurt smiled. "Do you even know what impeccable means Noah?" Puck smiled and shook his head. "No, not really." Kurt laughed and Puck pulled him into a hug. "Hang on." Puck pulled away. "Why did you go buy me flowers?" "Did you forget? Today is our one month anniversary!" Kurt smiled and blushed a little. "You remembered!" "Of course I did! Do you like them?" Puck asked, motioning to the roses in Kurt's hands. "Of course I do Noah. They are beautiful. Thank you."

Puck just shrugged. "It was nothing." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I love you Noah." "I love you too Kurt. Now we have to go!" "Where?" "To Rachel's after party! Although, I'm not a big fan of her dads, but let's go celebrate!" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "This isn't about the after party is it? You want to get into my pants!" Puck smiled sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?" "Yes Noah! But you know…I probably wouldn't mind if you did."

Puck's eyes widened. "What? You want to have sex?" "Only if we are safe though. And my dad is probably still working, so how does now work for you?" Puck's face resembled a fish. His mouth kept opening and shutting. "Y-yeah. Now works." Kurt grinned. "Well come on then!" Kurt grabbed Puck's arm and started dragging him off the stage.

It wasn't until they were outside that Puck realised what was happening. He suddenly slammed Kurt into a wall and started frantically making out with him. Kurt shoved him off. "Can't you wait? Geez!" Puck smiled sheepishly again and enclosed his hand in Kurt's. "How did I get such a willing guy as my boyfriend?" Kurt turned to Puck. "Because you had to fight for me. I don't cave easily."

"That's what you think! I can make you go weak at the knees just by smiling at you." Kurt laughed. "Yeah right." Puck smiled, and unwillingly, Kurt did go weak at the knees. "Ha! I win! Puck - 1, Kurt – 0!" "You don't wanna start this with me, cause I will beat you Noah!" Puck just shrugged. "Bring it!" Puck started running to the car and Kurt chased him.

Kurt reached Puck just as Puck reached the car and Puck pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him. Someone tapped Kurt on the shoulder and he turned around. It was one of the judges. "It's nice to see you two young boys being so open about your relationship. You do not care about what people think do you?" Kurt smiled. "No, not anymore, because our friends are fine with it, so it's ok." The man smiled. "Well I'm glad you two do not have to hide. The roses were a cute touch as well." Puck grinned. "I thought so too!"

"Well I hope you two have a great relationship together. Love is really a special thing." The two boys nodded. "Thanks. Thanks for being understanding." The man nodded. "It's ok. I like people who do not care about what others think." "And nor do we. It was nice to meet you." "You too. And well done today. Your group was fantastic!"

"We just love singing. That's all." "That's what makes you people special. I have to go. Good luck at Regionals!" Puck and Kurt waved at the judge as he walked away. "He was nice. I like him." "Hey! You're my boyfriend! Remember that Hummel!" "Noah, he's like 30. Get a grip!" Puck looked back at the man. "Ok. That's alright then. Can we get back to what we were doing?" Kurt nodded. "Sure!"

Artie was the first to notice. "Hey guys, where are Puck and Kurt?" Everyone started looking at each other and shrugging. "Do you think they are…you know…" Someone gagged but Finn, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel just nodded. "Wanna go check?" There were many yes's and soon Artie, Tina, Finn, Mercedes, Matt and Mike were all piled in a car, on the way to Kurt's house.

Once the car pulled up, Finn got out first and rushed up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. But the door was unlocked. Finn just shrugged and headed inside. It looked like a bomb had hit. There were clothes everywhere. The couch was messed up and so was the kitchen. The clothes made a trail, so the group followed it and were lead to a door down to the basement.

Finn shoosed the group and they snuck down the stairs. There were moans and groans coming from the bed and someone in the group just lost it and started laughing. Everyone turned to glare at Mercedes, but the noises had already stopped. Two heads appeared from under the blankets. Kurt was blinking, looking over at the group. Puck was doing his fish impression again.

"Uh, hi guys! You weren't at the party, so we came looking for you." Kurt's face showed that he had finally registered what was happening and he grabbed a pair of pants and shoved them on before heading straight for the group. "Out! Get out!" "Alright! Geez Kurt! Calm down white boy!" The group left, some laughing, some still a bit surprised about what they had actually seen.

"Did anybody get Puck's face on camera? That was hilarious!" Finn grinned. He pulled out his phone and showed everybody the photo. "Do you reckon he will hunt us down now?" Tina actually looked worried. "Nah Tina, we'll be fine. Puck's gone soft now." There was a noise from behind the basement door and then there was a muffled "I am _not_ soft!"

"Ok, now I think we should run, before Puck really does get us!" The Glee kids left the house as quickly as possible and were halfway down the street before they saw Kurt's dad's car pull in the driveway. Finn and Mercedes exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. They were gonna be in so much shit. Monday couldn't come quick enough.

**Could totally not think of an ending. That's why it's so long. :/ Oh well, I think it's funny. :D Please review and let me know if you liked the ending. **


End file.
